


Hate Fueled Fire

by The_Countess99



Series: Out of the Game [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, Anthro/Humanoid Relationships, Companion Piece, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Interspecies Relationship(s), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character, no underage anything, self beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: Companion piece to my other work Out of the Game, Off the Page and Beyond the Screen as there's a fair amount of things I want to explore with Nikki that I can not do in that one due to me trying to keep the T rating
Relationships: Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) & Other(s), Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) & Sonic the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic (Sonic the hedgehog) & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Luigi (Nintendo)/Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mario (Nintendo)/Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (onesided)
Series: Out of the Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794766
Comments: 23
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all characters that engage in sexual relations in this book are all over the age of 18 even if in the universe canon of their game or whatever states that they are younger as in this a character's date of birth is the day they were created

"How do I get myself into these fucking situations?" Nikki grumbled to himself as he wiped the bit off blood from his mouth the blue lightly luminescent liquid with flickering bits of his code smearing on the white fabric of his glove staining it "so Bowser, don't suppose we can talk this out?" his grey eyes stared at the Koopa king in front of him.

"Considering you slept with Ludwig, no" the response was a dark growl.

Nikki sighed "and Ludwig is thirty-two years old, older than me by three years" he scrubbed at his face "how about you just accept that he isn't a baby anymore that you need to take care of?".

"I'd have rather he slept with Luigi than you rat" Bowser snapped stepping towards the hedgehog do just stared at him boredly.

"Okay well anyway I'm going, bye" he waved before taking off leaving only bit of scorched ground where he'd been standing "can't believe I let him get the drop on me like that" he muttered to himself as he changed his gloves and used a bottle of water to clean his face, he'd shower later but right now, he wanted a drink.

Making his way to a pub he frequented Nikki sat down ordering his usual drink as he looked around his gaze lingering occasionally on a man who caught his attention when he got his drink he took a light sip leaning against the bar an ear occasionally twitching, wondering if he would find something fun to do or someone either would be fine with him.

Nikki knew his "habits" as some referred to it as made people think less of him, he knew people whispered behind his back calling him a man-whore and other derogatory insults, he just didn't bother with them in any case.

He made sure he never knowingly went after someone who was taken if he was lied to by his partner for the night he didn't really see how that was his fault in the first place but still he could get being blamed anyway in that scenario, emotions were messy that was for sure.

Finishing his drink he sat up more before catching a glimpse of a red hat making him sneer a little 'Sonic might be your friend but you ain't mine' he huffed and looked away ears going back as his quills bristled a little bit in response to the flash of contempt he'd felt.

Damn plumber, if it weren't for him, Sega would likely still be in the console market.

'And fuck Sony and their fucking PlayStation too!' he ordered another drink because he was definitely getting drunk now.

If he didn't get in a better mood soon, he was going to be staying a hotel for the night, he didn't want his brothers seeing him in this state especially the kids it wasn't fair on them and he didn't want to put them through that.

He knew he wasn't the best example of a good adult but he did tell them to not copy him and if he caught any of them picking up his habits he put a stop to it then and there.

Nikki didn't want his brothers turning out like him because he knew how the world talked about him, while he was happy with his life he didn't want them dealing with what he did.

He sighs before stiffening as Mario walked up to him so he sneers curling his upper lip ever so slightly to reveal sharp fangs "the hell do you want Mario?".

"You ah... how do I say this? look-a like shit" sitting down Mario's expression was guarded and closed off nothing like the usual look he wore around others.

"You don't look much better" Nikki retorted before he took a drink from his glass the bourbon leaving a slight sting in his throat, he did not want to deal with this "look you can try all you want but I'll never be your friend or even like you I only put up with your bullshit because Sonic is friends with you for some reason and because it's good publicity for Sega that the "console war" is over and that everyone gets along all sunshine, rainbows and fluffy bunnies" he snorted "ha as fucking if, while the younger cast may like you the classic core don't".

Mario frowned "actually you're the only one who hates us".

He made a slight grunt "fucking traitors" he downed his drink then ordered another one "and the others I'm actually alright with, I just hate you it's as simple as that and you ain't gonna change that pal no matter what you do so in the words of one of my brothers Mushi o tabe ni ikimasu/go eat worms".

A hum was the reply he got.

Nikki watched as Mario ordered a drink for himself and one for Nikki as well making the hedgehog raise an eyebrow "you trying to bribe me? well, you can try or are you just trying to get me drunk enough that I let my mask of hostility slip and declare my love for you like everyone else does" he sneers before he scowled at the thought but accepted the drink anyway same with the others that followed.

Free alcohol wasn't anything he'd turn down if he knew he could trust it.

After a bit he got up stumbling a bit, hissing angrily when Mario helped him stay steady "I...I don't need your help!" he bared his fangs at him before biting at one of his hands though he only got a bit of the glove.

"You can't even walk straight" the humanoid was a bit drunk himself but nowhere near Nikki's level of intoxication and knowing he was right Nikki just hissed at him again having half a mind to spit on him too.

And so Mario leads Nikki to the nearest hotel, the hedgehog occasionally making a scene but mostly just sneering and spitting insults.

Getting there Nikki flopped onto the floor of the lobby and refused to move no matter what Mario said which eventually lead to the Nintendo mascot dragging him to the room looking rather annoyed.

"Aw, you annoyed Koopa fucker?" Nikki sneered out as he was shoved onto the bed, his expression twisted into one of utter vitriol for the character in front of him "you make me fucking sick ya know that?".

"Oh, I know you never go a meeting without-a saying something along those lines" Mario responded while Nikki made a slight noise before he took off his jacket and discarded it to the side revealing the scars covering his shoulders and upper arms though one bite was fresh the skin around it turning purple under the fur while blue scabbing covered it the sight made Mario frown "I never understood the biting unless you just like the pain".

"Course you wouldn't" came the disdainful reply "you're a humanoid" he slightly curled up "now can you fuck off and let me sleep?" his tail flicked a bit before he raised it slightly but he didn't realise he had.

"Fine" Mario shook his head before he left the room "what am I gonna do with you?" he sighed then went to make his way home.

Meanwhile, Nikki managed to fall into an uneasy sleep his expression seeming troubled by something.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck..." curling into a ball that was all Nikki to manage to grit out as his head was pounding but his body was burning making him groan as he rolled himself out of the bed managing to drag himself into the shower joined onto the room.

"Why now? stupid fucking body" Nikki scowled at his reflection, dark bags under his eyes while his damp quills hung down low the tips reaching his tail while more bruises on his sides and upper thighs were beginning to show through his fur but the skin around his recent bite had turned an ugly purple, blue trickles of blood running down at he'd accidentally torn the scabbing off while in the shower he sighed and used some toilet paper to dab at the wound until the bleeding stopped grimacing and wincing as he did so "better not get fucking infected before I can get home and treat it".

Discarding the toilet paper Nikki wrapped a spare bit of gauze around his upper arm, he then stared at himself in the mirror a bit more frowning before the slight fog that was a combination of lack of good sleep and hangover pulled back a bit "aw come on! are you fucking serious right now?!" reaching up he felt his right ear scowling at the notch where one of his ring piercings this one having been a red one had been ripped out at some point he then frowned "and I have used the word "fuck" quite a bit in the past few moments I should probably tone that down a bit" he groaned and scrubbed at his face "this just isn't my day..." the hedgehog shook his head before he left the bathroom and tugged on his jacket ignoring the slight twinge of pain in his shoulder this caused.

Once he was somewhat presentable he then left the hotel grimacing at the stinging in his eyes from the sunlight.

Why did he go get drunk like this again? he always felt like utter shit the morning after.

Getting back to the house Nikki slunk into the bathroom beginning to clean the bite grimacing as it stings, he then rebandaged it and left the bathroom bumping into Sonic who gave him a concerned look "you okay?".

Giving a small smile Nikki chuckled tiredly "yeah Sonic I'm just tired and hungover" he noticed Sonic's nose was twitching and frowned "what? did I miss some stuff in the shower?".

"I'm not even going to ask what you meant by that" Sonic sighs "but your scent... you smell like heat".

Flushing Nikki looked away ears going back a bit "...yeah I was burning when I woke up".

"....just stay safe alright? I don't want you catching something, that and that recent study...." Sonic started.

"Yeah I know, use condoms like I always do you know I keep things safe, not always sane but I stay safe" Nikki replied walking past him with a slight limp which caused Sonic to frown before he picked the smaller hedgehog up "hey! the hell are you doing?!" he squirmed in his hold.

"Taking you to your room" rolling his eyes Sonic set Nikki down on his bed "now rest you, idiot, before you hurt yourself even further" Nikki hummed and took off his jacket causing Sonic to look at the bandage around his shoulder his ears pinning back frowning slightly when he noticed the bruises on his sides and legs "....".

"Things just got rough Sonic, everything was consensual" Nikki replied.

"Better have been" Sonic muttered with a slight dark tone to his voice quills briefly bristling.

Nikki just hummed and lay down closing his eyes to rest while Sonic pulled the covers over him, he smiles a little at this before falling asleep again.

"What am I going to do with you Nik?" Sonic sighed and went to leave the room 'I don't like seeing him all bruised up like that... what if one time it's not just something consensual that got a bit rough?' his expression darkened 'if any guy dares to hurt Nikki like that I'll cut their dick off and shove it down their throat, no one hurts my brother if I can help it' he then scrubbed at his face before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast before the others woke up.

When Nikki woke up, he sleepily looked at the sausage being offered to him on a fork with a half-asleep mumble he bit it before he pushed himself up looking at Sonic, swallowing the food in his mouth he hummed "hey".

"Hey" Sonic smiled softly setting the plate down on the bedside table "you feeling better?".

"Yeah, source code cleared out any traces of my hangover" he replied taking the plate.

"That's good" looking down at his shoes Sonic frowns "you'd say if someone hurt you wouldn't you?".

Nikki choked on a bite but quickly washed it down with the glass of water Sonic had brought with the food he then sighed "...I honestly don't know, I'd like to think that I would but I don't know".

"...that's not was I was wanting to hear but I don't know why I expected anything else" sighing as well his ears flattening against his head "I hope you never have to deal with it though, I just want you to be happy Nikki, that's all I want".

"I am happy Sonic so you don't need to worry about it, kay?" Nikki replied placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"....okay" he then carefully held Nikki close but made sure he could still eat without any issues.

Nikki mentally sighed at this but let him 'he always gets a bit clingy when I get in a state like this, it's a bit annoying though but at the same time I'm not gonna yell at him for it, he's just worried about me and there's no harm in him feeling worried about my wellbeing, Admin knows I worry about the wellbeing of him and everyone else a lot of the time' he leaned against him giving a small purr when Sonic started to pet him.

He had to do better though or at least hide the bruises and bites he got sometimes, he couldn't keep worrying Sonic like this.

He just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncomfortable situations ahead but nothing actually happens it's just very uncomfortable and gross.
> 
> There's going to be some weird spacing in this one but I had to use zalgo text for a character's speech so I kinda needed to do this so the parts outside of this character's dialogue didn't get covered up and can be read properly.
> 
> Also, this chapter is a bit on the shorter side but I'd figured that enough happens in this already.

"Been a while since I've seen you smoking" Nikki hummed at Fleetway's comment as he sat on the roof of the Sega corporate building legs dangling over the edge, he then took a drag, ash creeping up the length as tobacco and rice paper burned away, he then ducked his head slightly exhaling out a plume of smoke which dispersed in the mid-afternoon breeze.

"Old habits die hard I suppose" he finally replied watching the people both human and character going about their days as they walked along the sidewalks below.

"You keeping safe?" sitting next to him he glances at him concern in his green eyes.

A slight chuckle left him "yeah mate I'm keeping safe, in that regard anyway, I don't want no diseases or if that study actually has merit a loading bar either" he directed his gaze to the clouds and frowned "ya know I thought being gay would mean I was safe from getting some woman knocked up, but if this whole thing is true then I'M at risk of being knocked up by some guy if I ain't careful".

"You do realise there's this thing called... now, what was it?" Fleetway hummed "oh yeah not sleeping around and letting whoever under your tail".

This prompted Nikki to scowl at him before flicking cigarette ash at him "oh shut up yeah I know that's an option but I want to have as much fun as I can since who knows when life could end? and also I don't just let anyone sleep with me I thought you knew me better than that rather than just trusting the rumours that they all say about me, yeah I know what's whispered behind my back, that they call me a slut, whore, sperm burper the list goes fucking on and on" his ears were flat against his head as his quills bristled and he bared his fangs.

Fleetway flinched "Nik... I know you're not like that, I was just trying to joke a bit honest".

Nikki just looked away bringing his cigarette back up to his lips "yeah... a joke, that's what everyone says when I confront them about it" he sounded bitter but mostly he just sounded hurt.

"...I should go" looking away he got to his feet and left.

"ẘ̷̮̮̔ỏ̵̳͖͉w̸̬͎̲͋͛ ̶̢̣̫̒ṫ̶̼̤̈́͜ḧ̵̩̪͉́̐̃ą̶̼͂̿͘ẗ̷̩̖͔́͒̽ ̵̠̠̮͒͝ẘ̶̭̬à̷̗͉͆͌s̷̮̖̄̂ ̸͈̥̗͝a̶̤̎̏̐ ̸̣̾̎c̵͎͝ŏ̵͚̈́̍m̵̓̌̑͜p̸͇̱̼͑̇l̴̡̛̹̰̾ȅ̷̦̳͝t̷̤͈̽͘ė̵̝͕̤͗ ̵̟̭̎͒ç̸̺̭̾o̶̬̱̤͐c̵͉̗̻͐̅k̸̢̳̊ ̷̮̞͍̐̋͐ṳ̵͆p̷̥͉̅" the voice of his demon hissed in the back of his mind "h̷̬͌e̸͍̿ ̸͖̄p̶̳̾ṛ̴̚o̸͖͝b̸͇ȃ̷̹b̸̢͒l̷̨̏y̵̰̋ ̷͇̂h̸̛͓ǎ̴̫t̵͓̂e̷̪̒s̸̽ͅ ̶̫̀y̵̺̆ọ̷̈u̴̡͊ ̴̩̉n̵̬̋o̶̠͒w̴̖̅ ̸͔̇b̷͎͠u̷͇t̷̰͌ ̸̲̑ĉ̸̡ä̶̯́n̷̟̈́ ̸̛̟y̶̹͆ó̷̝ú̵̘ ̸̗͗b̴̥̉ḷ̸̈ḁ̵̈m̵̥̿e̵̢̕ ̸̥͆h̵͍̽i̷̻̓m̴̨̓?̷͍͌ ̷̲̚y̴̗̓o̴͋ͅǘ̷ͅ ̴̜̐d̵͇̒í̴̠d̶͚̄ ̸̘͋l̴̟̕i̵͔͘s̷̛̖t̵̚ͅḛ̶̈́n̸͝ͅ ̵̠͌t̶͉̕ǫ̴̀ ̵̟t̸͔̓h̸̫͂e̷̻͒ ̸̨̈r̶͖͝u̴̻̓m̷͉͂ȏ̶͎ù̷̮r̸͙̈s̵̩̑ ̴̖a̴̺̓f̴͕̓ṯ̴͛e̵̲͐r̶̈͜ ̴̧͠ặ̴l̶̙͌l̸̖͆~̸͎".

Fleetway flinches at his words "just shut the fuck up Super I'm not in the mood for your shit today".

"B̷̢̈̑̆̈́͑̾̋̄̓͂̕e̶̜͉̹͛̂̔̍̔̌͐̆͐̈̔̔ͅç̴̱̰̥̖̲͈̭͇̗̟͋̒͆̔̆á̵̡̛̳̱͑͌͂u̸̢̻̳̱͕̙͇̳̻̙̯̎s̷̢̪̍͑̔̍̐̆̋͊͂e̷̛̪̠͔̳̽͐̌̓̓̎̀̔̈́͘ ̵̺̮͕͎͈͕͉̺͇̓̀̒̒͜ỳ̸̢͙̙̙̤̮̈̄̔͐͗̅͌̑o̴̡̢͍͎͖͕̯̮̳͚̮͌̆͑̓ͅû̸̢̡̖̭͖̟͓̭̻̰͙̏͊̋ͅ ̶̧͇͉̱̭͓̜͋̑̎̅̿͗͝͠͝͝͝k̵̢̨̢̧̛̗̭̽͌̚n̵͙̟͇̿̃̓̉͗̈͑͒͘͝͝ǫ̶̨̼͉̖͓̯͉̰̾̽̍̐̃̂̏́̽̓̈́͝ͅŵ̷͎͚͍̹̀̓̄͛̓͒̊͐ ̴̝̓̆̇̈́̊̇̅̔̋͑̚Ì̴̪̓̆͆̿̐͝͝'̶̜̠̰̹̪͕͇̘̿͋͋̈́̊̇̑̕͠m̷͖͔͔̍̂̓̄̀̊̈́̈́̎̾̇͜ͅ ̶̱̀r̴̢͔̅̒̏͊̿̉̉̈̕̚i̵̧͉̬͉͇̤̻̳̯̰͆̔̓̆̍͑̚ͅǵ̴̮͓̹͖͍͖̥̮̱̤̤̪̊̆͆̆̀̕ḫ̸̻̻̣̲̯͉͙̜̙̙̹̅̐̀͗t̴̞͖̮̎̆͐̒̔͌̽͊̑,̶̭͎̰͙̥̂͐͆̈͐̎̎̑͝ ̵̺̤̹͚͚͍̐̓͒́͐͘d̵̡̢͖̫̘͔̣̖̗̲͋͜͝o̴̢̢̩̻͔͎̙̺̣͌̇̾̓͒̓̚̕͜͝͠n̵̛̰̝͋̅̓̿͝'̸̨̹̞̻͖͇̳͇̦̯̲̉̓́́͂̌͊̆͠ẗ̷̢̗͇̟̰͗͗̈̓̄͐͘̕̚͝ ̵͈̭̩̣͒̒ţ̶̬̦͚͙̜̘͉͓̻͓̬̂̋̽͘ŗ̴̖̅͂̊͒̔͛̍͠ȳ̷̡̩̤͕͉͉̦̹̾̈́̎̋̓̌̚ ̵͎͕̳̺̤̥̣̲̈́ẗ̶̢̤͚͔͉̓͊̉͜ö̵͖́̓̏̈́͆͋͋̉̕ ̸̮̰̫̝̟͉̾̍̂̅̄͌̐d̶̞̊̔͛́̀ę̸͓̠̻̣͚̬̗̩͈̽̑̓̊͠͝n̵̛͙͔̭̼̠͙͐̑́y̶̧̛̺̠̯̖̝͓͕̠̗̓͑͗̈́̿̕͜͝͝ ̷̮̘̘̳͌̽̊̅͐̈̆̇͋i̶͙̳͔͉̓̋t̷̘͌̍͗͗̀̆̕̕͝͝ ̶̡̧̢̦̘͎̬̘̱͔͔̅́̋̚Ṡ̷̲͉͈̟̱͔͉̦̯͖͓̉͂̈́̏͛͝o̷̲͇͐̃ň̶̺͚̱̘̰i̵̫̣̯̦̋c̵̱͚̀̔̾͑̇̔̒̚͝" this was acompanied by the beginning of a headache.

"Leave me alone!" he bares his teeth while the headache grew worse.

Hearing Fleetway yelling Nikki sighed "should I go after him?" he debated on what to do while his ears twitched.

"Y̸̡̭̙̻̝̪͙͍̺̰̝̪̻̝͉̼̝̘͛͋̑̐͆͑̓͂̊̓͊͊̇̏̊̑͘̕ͅͅͅo̵̡̢͇̭̰̭̩̯̩̰͍͎̻̠͕̙̦͓̞̝͚̎̆͊͊̌̔̑͊̉̽̑̈́́͂͘͠ͅù̵̳̩͚̏͂͂̌̑͊̎̎͐̆̀͘͜͝ͅ ̷̧̹̦͓͈̪͓̼̭̰̭͋̑̂̿s̸̢̗̖̠̘͇͚̻͖̦̤̔̒͂̇̅͑̊̐̚͜h̸̢̛͕̙̼̭̞͍̠̱͖̮͋̂̏̿̿͛̊͌̑̕͜ȏ̷͈͎̪̤͎͓̮͓̤͙̻̳̗̞̹̗̱̋͊̕̚͠ü̶̧̨̪̳̺̞̭͚̞̮̠̼̪͍̭̲̤̳͙̺̻̉͊͂͒̋͂͋͌̋̋̍͋̈́͒̃͛͠ľ̷̡̧̢͚̲̭̪̗̭̯̝̜̮̗̗̪̤̘̗̩̊̍̋̌̊̂̔̽̃̽͐͒̓̋̋̈̔̒̈́̕͘̕͝͝͝d̵̛̛̰̯͇̟̭̦̰̟̳̩̬̖̘̳̘̘̪̺̭̥͋̈́̾̔͊̅̈́͛͆͑͒̓̀̌̈́̈́́͛̍̚͜ ̵̡̨̧̯͙̺̩̼̦̺̭͓̩̖̜̫̗̱̤̩̝͐̆͆̐̅͊̾͌̿͗̎͋̔̆̂̇͘̚k̸̤͑͆̇͗͑͒͋͊̈̅̔̈̆͆̓̈́͠͝ň̸̨̻̙̖̼̺̦̺̟̜̩̲̳̖͓͙̩̙̗̔̒̽̉̂̃̄́̓̾̉̃͑̄́̈́̏̄̿̄͐͗̕ơ̷͔̺̯̓̓̆̑͆͊͌͘͘͝͠w̶̡̛̹̺̦͈̘͇̜̳͔̱͙͕̬͖͚̦̠̳̮̮͚͋̈̀͌̉̽͂͊̏̔̾̍̓̕̚͝͠ͅ ̸̥͗̇̇̽̿͌b̸̡̠͍̩̘̤̬̻̺̼̜̹̮̖̤̪̳̲̰͈̱͕̫̺̽͗̒̀̊̂̏͌̏͛̄̅̀͊̀̕͝͝͝͝e̸̡̝̤̫̰͉͙̝̰͙̬̻̼͓̱̪̰̊̽͗̈̅̒̾̈́̄̔̊̄̋͘͘̕͜͝͠ͅṫ̵̢̨̛̜̖̤͇͎̫͉̍̉͌̄͗̉̋̌̆̎̓̎͜͠͝ͅt̸̡̨̢͚̘̻̜̖̝̣̱̀̿̊̿̿̓̓͗̽̌̑̇͐̿͛̕͝͝͝e̴̜̓̇̃̿̔̏̍͌͊͋̑̋̓̆̑̾͆̾͝r̷̛͍̖̯̳͚̆̾̾̿͆̐̓̌̄̓͐̉̅͊͂̐̈́̈́͗͊͜͝ͅͅ ̴̹͎͙̻̦͍̥͙̞̋̒͗̀̈́̿̒͋̎̄̌͒͒͒̉̌͂̅ţ̶̛̛̣̰͍͙̗̑̽͗̉̈̄̿̅̅͘̕͝͝ḩ̶̺͙̗̟̟̪̣͍̥͙͕͗̓̍͆͐́̒̂̇̅̌̿͆̓̐̾͘͝͝ḁ̴̢̟̖̹̝͔̟̙̩̙̟̫͖̗̔̏͜ͅn̵̡̗̫͎̮̮͑̈́̉̽̇͐̾̍͑̌͋͆̇̒̿͐̄̕ ̴̪͈͕̇̐͆̊̍̈́̌̑̉͋̈́̑̽́̾͋͊̏͂̎̇̕͘͝t̸̢͎̣̫̝̘̻͈͕̭̫͈͇̱̰̩̻͆̽͑̋̾̌͂͘͝ḩ̴̡͍͖̖̗͉̣̬̞̞͈͍̗́̆̓̀͗̈́͆̉̐̈͐̒̔͋͋̃̏̈́̍̾͒͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅǐ̷̧̨̘̺͍̱̤͖̘̼͓̙̲̙͔͕̣͇͙̬̳͙̉̓̀̄̐̏͜͜͜͝ͅṡ̵̩̱̩̮̩̳͎̰̭͇̙̜̱̣̖̜͕̟͕̥͍͖͑͑̿̇̓̌́̃͒̊̌̋͜͝" Fleetway gripped at his ears growling.

"God damn it would you just shut up" he shook his head as his quills bristled.

"Ṉ̷̘͖͔͔͈̖̙̔̄͆̋́͋̔͗̽̅̏̋̆͑̀̅̃̂̓̍̏̈́͆͆̊͆̾̿̌̃̽͘̚͘̚͠e̴̢̢̡̨̛̪̜͙̣̩̬̩̅͌͌̏̽̋͂̎͊̃̚͝v̷̧̙͔̟̲̝̻̭̗̻͔̪̰̱̪̘͚͒̂͊͊̈̉̾́͗̏̈́̌̈͗̓̅̒̃̏̂̑͘͘͘̚͝͠͝ͅę̷̥̫͇̗̞͙̦̙̤̟̞͉͎̜̹̜͙̩̝̼̣̙̳͙̈́̑̔̎͛́̂͌̔͑͊̓̾͒̊̒̅͛̎̔̓̍̒̽͑͗̆̌̈̓͆͆͑͑͂̇̏̍̚̕͜͝͠͠ͅŗ̶̨̨̡̢̨̛̘̬͙̯̲͕͚̱̣̳͍̥͖͇͓̩͓̣̠̰͕̙̗͑̆͗̈́̈́̍͂̓̅͋̓̄͋́̂̓͋̑͒̓̌̄̎̚͘͝͝ ̴̳͈̇̔̈́̇̒̅͒̆̓́̍̅̂͗̆̊̈̐̈́̔̉̓̒̓̽̌̂̑̓͋͛̇̈́̚̕̚͘͝͝͠ļ̸̡̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̙͉͉͎̪̥̟̰͚̤̹̹͎̣͙̞̩̞̼͎̞̖̝͔͚̣͔̤͉̼̘̯̺͎̘̀̀̒͂̉͊̃̎͋̉̑̈̎͛̉̓̿̓̽́̌̇͗̓͑̏̊̈̈́̌͒̃̂̆̿̒̾̋͛̌͘͘͜͝͠͝e̸̡̛̛͖͓̟̣̯̪͈̯̮̫̞̮̝͇͉̩̞̤̥͍̹̻̪̞̔̓̒͆̂͐͌̉̾͂͊̎̏̈̋̄̈́̍͊̾̿͂̿͊̚͜͠ͅą̸̨̨̛̛̪͎̬̪̗̤̱̞͉̗͙͍̮̳͋͑͊̌̾͌̎́̆̀̀̅͒̓̎̀̔́͑̂̒̅͆̎͆͐̈̾̽̒̐̕͠͠ͅr̴̛͓̜͕͈͕̤̱̔͂̋̈͗͂̎͆͛̓̂̔́̏̂̏̈́́̀̊͊̇̎̓̂̔̐̈́͋̒̚̚͜͝͝͝ñ̴̢̨̢̢̡̢̦̤̟͙͔̗̦̯͎̫͖̜̼̘̱̩͕̰͕̮̙̮͖̗̞̙̬̙̠͍̙̺̪̼̪̬̳̳̦̦̰̜̅͌̾͆̐̽̎̆̇̒͐͛̿̓̓͛̐̋̇̾̔̄̽͌̓̕̕̚͘͘̕͝͠į̶̛̛̛̛̖̤̟̞̱͐̓̔͂̋̽̾̍̾̈̾̿̐̐͊́̑̓̏͗̑̓̀͋̈̋̊̃͗̍̍̓͝ņ̵̡̡̡̡̡̛̺̣͓͎̘̳̬̗̣̤͕̫̯̮̰̳̯̞̪̙̩̣̞͙̜̫̞̺̺̝̮̗͈̺̞̖̪̺̦̼͆̒̍̈́̊͊̈́̓̊̽͋̑̊̌̊̅͊̆͆̃̈́͆͝g̶̢̧̛̛̥̺̰̤̱̰͇̲̪̣͈̤̠͉͕͉̦̼͔͌͛́͒̓͛͋͗̎̽̑̀͒̀̋̏̕͘͘̚͜ͅ ̵̧̧̢̧̧̢̩̤͉̳̙͎͍͔͔̞̯̫̙̝̮͖̜͇͉̪͍͕̗͎̱͇̖̩̖͖̟͉͔̬̮̮̱̤͓͆̔̅͗̋̂̃͆̕͘͜ͅI̴̢̛͍̤̙͇̫̼̹̘̙͉͚̝͂̐͂͛̍͋͆̇͗̈́̇̆͋̊̊̂̃͗̒̏͂͗̇̅̉̆̅͘͘͜͝͝ ̵̨̛̱̺͕͙̦̥̥̋̀͂͗͌̆̈̔̈́̿͒̇̐̓͗̽̍̍̇̈́̈̔̄̆̏̓̇͊͆̿̇͋͑̈̚͘̕̕͝͝͝s̵̨̧͉̟̭͎̜̦̣̫̣̮̯̠̈̄̅̉̓͐͐͋̿̅̒̂͑̌͋̾͒̉͂͗̔̍̃̚͘̕͠͝ẹ̶̢̘̹̪̲̦̫̜̩̜̥̥͖̰̝̞̩͉͚̮̬̤̤͉͍̪̮͉̞͙͈̄́̇̃̾̉̄̂̂̾̆͂̎́̔̾̈́̄̓̋̇̂̓́̒͌͛̀̍̍͑̈́͘͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅe̷̡̧̧̨̨̢̛̫̳̺̮̼̳̖̻͓̘̬̼̝̟̱̼̞̗̞̟͎̱̼̪̙̮̙̗̤̦̘̠̳̰͍̘̦͔̘͈̽̋̒͛̈́̑̃̔͑͒̆̇͂̍̎̔̐̅̅̅͊͛̈́̏̂̃̒̌̈́̍̒̕̕͘̕͝ͅͅͅ" Super seemed to sigh while a ringing started in Fleetway's ears as ink began to drip from his nose.

"W-What the hell are you planning on doing? you better not hurt Nikki" Fleetway hissed glaring at his reflection which instead of himself showed Super staring blankly at him.

"Y̷̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̡̛̛̛͎͚̜͇̖̯͙̫͙̰̗̭͓̣͔̗̖̮̬͚͉͙̙͕̠͍͔̪͔͈̬̳̱͓̞̭̝̮͓̘͖̲̞͙̫͙̱̻̮̰̮̠̭̳͚̹̲̪̤̯͙͈̠̙͈͉͔̰͓̤̪͔̺͚̮̞̹̲͉̳̞͍̙̹̼̬͈̳̘̟̠̦̪̟͚͍̫̜͙̟̪̍̈́̏̆̈́͊̋̈́̂̉̃̎̆͌̄͑̈͛͑̔̔̀́̌̎̽̈́͌̿̔͛̈̓͂̿̌̈́̇̉̓͆͐̓̓̒̏̏͛̽̓͂̊͂͌̍̓̑̍̏̅̈̒̾̍̄̒̒̓́͗͑̃̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̵̢̡̡̡̢̙̣̝̟̗͚̙͚͎̜̩̪̳͈͇͓͈͙̰̱̝̮̭͍̗̩̥̗̥̜͔̬͈̗̜̞͎̰̰̠̜͙̭̳͍̲̘̹̳̜̺̝̪͇͈̣̗̱̦̫͇̹̝͔͕̻̞͖͕̖̖͔̇̃͗̈́̽̎̓͒͌͐̇͂͆̏̈͐̾̉̏̅̈́͂̂̀͐̾́̽̊̈̆̐͗̄͐͐̉͆̈́͋̄̓̐̒̉̾̽̉͑͆̐͂̿̂̉̎̅̓́́͂̅̏͐̃̈͛̅̍̈́̒͌̍̈́̾̀̒̃̓͛̍̅̾̋̒̌̈́̂͆̍͐̀̆͗̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅų̵̢̡̧̢̱̭͔͍̗̰͎͓̫̝͉̞̯͉͎͈̲̫͈̥͖̘̺̬̰͓͓̼͈͖̳̙͍̳͉͇̣̦͇͔̯̺̺̗̠̣͓̫̤̲̟̣̰̩̭̹̹͈͚̫͉̯͎͙̰̘̪̙̝͚͙͈̻̳̰̼̳̰̯͚͔͓̼̜̤̼͚̱̳͓̫͖͍͓̹̥̰̳̖̙͌͛̈̾́̓̆̄̂̋̅̐̌̈́̌̍͛͛̓̆̎͑̈̈́̂̒̈́͐̔̍̉̃̈́̐̿̏͐̓̏̆͘͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ'̸̧̨̧̡̧̢̡̬̲̹̻̝̺̹̬͚̖̝͈͓̙̺̻̻̖͈̭̗̮̗͓̺̙̙̠̤̙͉̩͙̞̺͔̞̦̣̣͓̥̜̘͖͉̤̺͓͙͇̥͎̟̝̩̼͚̗̪̖̝͈̙̯̝͕̯̦͉͍̳̻̬̙̤̼̭̤͕͓͈͊̈́̔̃̾̌͗̍͒͑̌̊́̿̚̕̚͜ͅl̷̨̢̢̧̡̛̬̖̥̟͚̘͕̦̖̦̦̼̙̲̮͉̺̮͈̗͈̝̱͓̳̝̞̗̰̺̹̱̆͆̐̅̾́̐̽͐̅̒̉̌̅̑̀̀̈́̍̓̍́̅͐̽͗̅̀̐̓̓̈́̂́̏̿͑̂͆̈̓̿͑̑͋͆̓̓͒͂̄͐̎̿̆̔̎͒͋̽̃͆̓̍̍̎̆̋̅̒̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͠͠͝͝͠͝l̴̡̧͍̣̙̲̞͍̤̯̟̺̼̖̣̪̼͎͉̲͎̟̝̲̪̻̦̖̭͇̯̜̪̩̭̼̘̗̫̩̺̱̭̪̩̫̥̬̞͔̫͍͕̩̪͈͎͙̺͇͚̙̺̔̿̀͗̽̌̈́͆͌͂̋̒̾͆̋͂͗͛̒͌̃̂͌͋̈̇͊͋́͊͐͛̆̓̈́͌͗͋̈́̔̐̀̈͐̕͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̛̛̛͕̤̣͕̞̬̖̻̟̲̺̩̰̻̠̗͖̺̠̞͙̭̜͙̲͎͎͓̙̬̳̟̮̰͉͉͖̼̟̘̪̟̲͍̗̪̝̹̥̼̟̜̼̳͙̺̫͖̻̹̘̻͙͇͔̩̠̼̩̫̤̪̳̪͎͚̜͔̜̼̮̺̝̫̖̯̟̩̰͈̤̰̦̿̄͂̐̆̌͗̓̇̒̅̍̿́̇̇̏̃͂͒͗͊̅̋̾͌̂̆̐̃̓͑̈́̒͌̈́͊͑̅́̒̒́͑͛̂͆͂̎̃͛͛͑͛͒̐̔̎̎̽̽̍̒̌̅͆̀̉̌͋̌̑̉̍͊͆͑̈̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅş̶̧̧̡̭̥̠̹̠̳̳̭̹̙̝̻̙͔̹̭͙̤̰̪̼̙̪̭̻̝͇̲̬͎͈̩͚̫͖̫͊͗̉̾̈́͆̊̃̋̈͋́͗͑͗̈̐̈̃̎̌̃͐̈̿̔͛̏́̌̕̚͘̕͠͠͝ͅȩ̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̧̛̝͈̩͚̯̟̭͕̭̟̣͎̙͕̙̞̙̲͎̮͓͙̺̬̬͙̪̥͚̞̪̬̪͖͙̹̻͈̦̯̙͚̰͈͉͙̤̠̜͎̣̪̙͎̫͕̺̱̤̣͔͚̭̘̘̪̳̝̦̖̤̲̻̫̟͚͉̤͉͇̫̹͇̞͛̑̀̂̌̉̆̎̀̿̐̍̆͛͐̽̔̔̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅẽ̷̡̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̩͚̞̙͚͈̦̙̙̤̥̖̠̼̟̦͈͖͈̝̺̖̱̖͙̜̦͚͇̘̞̲̘͕̹̻͙̞̥̗͙̝̟͇͉̠̺̗̲̟̥̻͎̖̙͚̩̲̪̺̳̮͇͚̻̳̠̭͙̟̃͊̾̆̈́̿̃̏̆̀̏͌͗̈́͋̔͐̉̈́̉͆͂̈́̓̐͛̇̈́͒̇̃̐̍̓͌̈́̈́͒̈̐̄̑̑̊̏̎̀̅̾̓͘͘̚͜͝ͅͅ ̶̧̛̝̖̰̮͖̗̹̦̺̟̻̘͎̩̱̻̩͚͉̟̣̐͂͐̑̀̈́͆̏̍̈͂̓̂̒̃̅͊̾̊̈̽̽̓̐͑̾̔̓̓̎̚̕̚͝ͅẃ̶̨̛̫̺͚͓͇̠̟͓̟͈̮͈͓̟͕̙͚̳̫̠͔̝̞͚̜̝̲͚͇̲̗̝̥̼͖̤͆̈́͂̑͂͌͌̎̀͛̍̄͆̚͠ͅͅͅh̴̨̢̧̨̢̨̧̛̞̖͚̻͕̠̗̻͖̫͖̥̬͍͍̳̥͎̥̯̞̣̼̰͔̠͙̟̻̼͕̻̝̞̳͍̟̗̩̪̥̖̫͍͎͇̩͖̺̖̱̫̖͉̦̝͙͖̖̪͉̥̰̭̫̠̰̗̰̫̖̹͓͚̖̟̠̩̞͎͈͖̞͉̖̹̯̉̉̎͌̄̌̋̈́̊̎͑͋̄̍̄̀̆̈͐̐́̐̉͆̾͂͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅẽ̸̢̢̡̨̢̧̡̛̛͇̰̱̫̲͈̥̫̹̺̝͉̼̗̼͙͔̱̩͍̣͓̮̘̝̟̰͔̱̻͚̟̼̯͔̦̗̥̩̦̖̱͓̻̞̣̬̫͖͚͎̻̦̰̹͉̟͇̫̗̥̖̗̤̰͙̠̝͔̣̥̓̎̾̉̈̉̃̈̕͜͝ͅͅͅͅṇ̵̛͎͓̇̓͑̀̀̉̄̾̑͋̇̐͛̊͆̌͊̎̉̋̏͑̈́̉̽̍̿͆̌̍̌̔̐͆͋̀͌̋̽̽͑́̓͑̃̍̾̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͠͠͝ ̷̧̢̡̛̛̼͉̙̫̺̗͖̻̟̣͎̭͚̮̙̙̘̖̳̗̝͖̬͕̮͚̪̺͔̰͓̲̟̫͓̞̮͕̭̦̮̥̞̜͍̻̞͉͍͍̘̦̥̩̹̞̦̝̫͈̞͉̮̾̔̒͒̈́̃̈́̋͊̉̈́͌͆̑̓̊̀̐͑̈́̇̆̃̌̒̔̑̂͛̎̍͛̾̒̈̾̎͑̓̑̈̅̽͌̋͊̎̐͛̆̒̓̒̈́͊̀́̈́͂̌̈́̅̀̽͛͑̔̆̈̿̏͋͛͂͋̃͊̅͌͐͋̈́̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠Į̵̢̢̨̗̜̼͕̤͇͔̳̝̼̘̣̮͉̱͙͎̮̞̼̟͇͓̺̱̭̭͖̫̖̘̩͈͈̜̮̺̮̟̬͕̻̖̀̊̓̅̅̏̿̊͜͜͜ͅͅ'̷̡̧̨̡̢̛̛͔̘͈͔̙̩̮̦̱͓̺̠̖̲̟̼̼͚͚̮̟̮͓͊̅͛̆̋͆̓̂̐͗͋̈́̑͊͋̈̆͋̐͗́͒̐́̓̀̉̽͒̈́̅̋̋́̐̿̔͋͆̉̊̿̓͆͑́̂̒̂̓͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͝͠͠͝ͅͅm̵̧̨̯̩͖̯͖̮̹̋̌͑̆́͌̈́̈̐̑͋͛̐̒̓̌̈́̇̂͒̆̑͑̈́͒͋̒͋͊̋̂͛͌̈́̀̑̊͑̀̄̽͒͌̂͛͊͒̌̈̉͂͂̊̄͐͌̿̈́͋͆͊̎̕͘̚͘͜͠͠ ̵̡̨̧̨̨̪̮̜̫͕̼̼̱͇̭̬̖̫͕̹̯̬͇̩̹͈͚̬̟̜̼͈͙͔̦̪̣̝̬͉̟͓͍̤̰͚̪̹̬̬̆̒̋̃̓͆̽͊͊̃̉̆͛̇̽̊͑̀̑̋̓͜͝ͅͅḑ̸̨̡̪̫͍̩̖͙̞̞̜̣͓̝̙̰͈̪̜̳̙̠͎̖̫̬̞̘͉̬̭͔͇̖̻̱̣̩͎͒̋͊̓͑́͛͆̈̍̄̈́͑̂̒̍͑̚͜͝͝ͅơ̸̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̡̛̱̲̱̟͍̼͇̬͍͇̜̟̱̣̼̰͔͚̳̤͔̝̬̲̱̤̲̥̯̩̙̞̩̞̜̣̣̯̣͈̪̫̦̲̟̙̱̘̪̠̯̗͇̲̘̙̞̰̮͚̜̲͈͈̤̫̻̪͈͕̥͓̠͕͖̘̥̦̙̞̣̻̫͇͈̼̼̹̬̭̮̼̪̤͇͎̻͇̬̟̱͂̽͗̋̉̏͋̇̂̈̆̈́̽̌̋͐̇̔̊̉̉̉͂̄̃̆̂̈̾̂̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̢̨̧̨̧̡̛̙̠̪̝̯̖̫̟̺̝͍̮̳̤͔͎̙͍̺̜̺̝̳̺̣̺͚̻̬̜͙͕̙̜̣̺̥̼̥̖̠̟̮̖̯̼̣̥̺̟͇̜̳̟̫͓͚̣̲͍̦̫̝͎̞̪͕̰̻̭͍̲͍͙̹͓̥̥͓͇̦͑̿̀̌̔̂̏̋̌̋̆͐̆̄̓͊͂͊͆̽̌̋̇̽͛̏̉̋̋̑̓̑̓̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̸̧̡̡̧̡͔̬͙̝͔̰͇̟̞̤̗̝͈͇͖͓̬͕̳̦̭̬̰͉̰͚͈̼̟̫̰͖̲̮̤̖͖͈̦͈͚̘̗̭͔̰̩͓̝̜̤̺̻̪͒͊͂͒̒̊̊̑̅͊̽͆̓̎̃̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅ!̷̨̛̮̰̲̰̻͍̲̱̳͚̤͇͓̩͉̟̙̲̟̫͍̔́́̇͊̉͛̌̓͂̔̆͑͗͛̎̎͋̍̈̐̾̎̈̑͊̓͆̊͊͘̚͜͝" Super's expresion changed into a snarl while a sharp stab of pain caused Fleetway to black out.

Nikki felt the chaos energy spike and tensed getting ready to run off only to yelp when he found himself pinned down staring at crazed red eyes "Super" he bared his fangs "get the fuck off I don't want to deal with your bullshit, besides don't you like Scourge or something?".

"I do but I can also help you" he chuckles.

"Yeah no, that'd be incest so yeah just no" he sneers at him but tightly squeezed his legs together just in case while also getting ready to kick out at him already knowing where to strike.

Even Super would feel pain from a kick to his sheathe, though hopefully, Nikki didn't break the bone in there since that'd be punishing Fleetway too and while he was pissed off with him he didn't want that.

"But isn't your heat bothering you?" Nikki's left ear further flattened to his head as Super's breath brushed against it.

"Maybe but stop being a fucking creep" he bit the air in warning slightly huffing through his nose while he could feel his heart beating in his chest "now get off I mean it Super or else".

Super took note of Nikki's twitching nose, the way his eyes were quickly looking for any way to escape and his slight trembles and chuckles "fine, besides even though you say your safe I don't want to risk catching something or possibly putting a hoglet in you" he then got off him not surprised when Nikki disappeared in a blur of blue and a gust of wind he smirked slightly amused which grew as he noted a slight puddle where Nikki had been, he knew the other hadn't wet himself it was far too thick and slick of a substance for that rather it had another purpose "hmm judging by that if I'd kept up he might've given in" he then let Fleetway take control who noticed the scent in the air and paled looking sick like he could throw up at any second.

"Y-You... no you fucking..." he snarled "you better fucking not have or else I'll rip you out of me and dunk you in the fucking dip you bastard of a fucking demon!".

"R̸e̸l̸a̴x̸,̵ ̷I̸ ̷d̸i̴d̴n̸'̵t̷ ̴t̷o̸u̶c̷h̷ ̵h̸i̵m̷ ̵b̴e̷y̴o̴n̸d̷ ̶p̶i̴n̴n̴i̸n̸g̴ ̵h̶i̵m̵ ̶d̴o̴w̸n̴ ̷t̵h̴a̴t̷ ̵w̶a̸s̸ ̴a̵l̷l̶ ̸j̷u̶s̷t̶ ̵h̵i̸s̶ ̵o̵w̴n̶ ̸b̴o̶d̴y̸'̸s̵ ̸r̶e̴a̸c̵t̶i̶o̶n̵" Super chuckled "a̸s̴ ̴i̴f̸ ̵I̸'̵d̶ ̸f̸u̴c̸k̶ ̶m̸y̴ ̷o̵w̴n̶ ̴b̷r̴o̸t̵h̷e̸r̶"

Fleetway looked away still looking furious and worried "that better have been all that happened... if I find out something different happened I'm ending you even if it means my own end".

There was no doubt that he was very serious about that, no doubt at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what Super was saying for those who had trouble reading it
> 
> "Wow that was a complete cock up" "he probably hates you now but can you blame him? you did listen to the rumours after all~"
> 
> "Because you know I'm right, don't try to deny it Sonic"
> 
> "You should know better than this"
> 
> "Never learning I see"
> 
> "You'll see when I'm done!"
> 
> "Relax, I didn't touch him beyond pinning him down that was all just his own body's reaction" " as if I'd fuck my own brother".


	4. Chapter 4

Everything felt hot, his vision kept blurring and his breath came in weak panting.

Nikki tried not to think of the slick currently dripping off his tucked tail and down his legs as he slowly wobbled through backstreets trying to stay out of sight as he made his way back home holding his jacket closed tight and down to cover himself as he slightly poked out of his sheathe.

Eventually, however, his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the alley floor with a whimper not caring that he landed in a puddle as he curled in on himself, spreading out his quills in an effort to protect himself from anyone who'd try to prey on him.

Closing his eyes he tried to rest even for a little while as he shivered and trembled trying not to start crying as when Super had pinned him like that, he'd honestly been afraid as he knew Super wouldn't give a damn about how he felt if he'd wanted to actually go ahead and rape him.

And he wouldn't have had any strength to stop him either rather his body would've given in and let him, even if his mind was screaming for it to stop while in this state his body would want it to continue on and it terrified him sometimes even though he didn't act like it.

He whimpers again curling up tighter as his ears pinned back, he wanted to go home.

"Nikki?" at the voice Nikki trembled though he wasn't afraid as he felt himself being picked up before he buried his face in the green shirt as he broke down "d-did someone?" he heard concern but also anger in Luigi's voice.

"No... he made out like he was going to though to mess with me" sniffling slightly he clung to him.

"I see" feeling himself being carried Nikki allowed himself to relax a little bit eventually falling asleep.

Upon coming to Nikki realised he was in Luigi's room, not surprising since he had no idea where Nikki lived so he instead took him to the second place where he was sure he was safe, he also realised with a slight blush that he'd been cleaned up a bit and been undressed to do so which caused him to groan and cover his face "fuck... he saw everything, didn't he? I mean I've still got a "red rocket" going on so it wouldn't be surprising that he did..." laying down he covered his face with his arm and sighed "well I'd rather it be Luigi than anyone else".

Wondering what to do he got lost in thought eventually beginning to blush further before he growled and rolled onto his side curling into a ball.

"C-Can't this isn't even my house let alone my room" he sighed though he was trembling ever so lightly trying to keep it together.

"Nikki?" looking over at the doorway Nikki's ears went back.

"H-Hey Lu" he greeted hugging his knees close to his chest while Luigi sat next to him his breath soon hitching as he felt a hand running through his quills.

"S-Sorry" pulling his hand away Luigi awkwardly looked around while he could hear Nikki quietly panting and whimpering next to him which concerned him.

Nikki soon whined curling up tight "d-damnit!" he bared his fangs "my heat is driving me insane!".

Luigi sighed before an embarrassed flush covered his cheeks "do you want me to help you?".

Nikki went quiet for a few moments "...if it's okay with you then yeah I guess I'm cool with that" he heard Luigi hum before he felt himself being scooped up blushing a little he covered himself.

Why did this feel different?

Luigi nervously swallowed before he decided to start off small and placed a kiss between Nikki's ears gently rubbing his side feeling him shiver slightly at the touch along with letting out a slight purr as his tail flicked and fluffed up slightly.

"Your fur feels soft" he mumbled quietly moving his hand around to his back resting above his tail.

"Uh thanks" Nikki mumbled back with a flick of his right ear his piercings briefly catching the light from the lamp 'most don't compliment my fur during this' he thought before resting his head on Luigi's shoulder giving a few gentle nibbles at the exposed skin of his neck being careful to not break the skin he was soon distracted by petting though relaxing in his hold and purring the sound quietly rumbling in his chest.

Running a hand down Nikki's side, Luigi briefly paused before he removed his gloves and brushed a finger under his tail feeling slick lightly run down it in response while he heard a slight gasp by his ear he then took a breath and pushed into him moving his finger around coaxing out a high pitched noise from Nikki in response before the smaller male gave a slight bite though he was a lot more gentle than he'd usually be the action still brought a startled gasp from Luigi who blushed even further.

"I...I needed this so much" burying his face in the crook of his neck Nikki breathed in his scent as he gripped his shoulders purring mixing with the occasional moans and shaky sighs that left him as he quivered slightly squirming a bit.

"Glad I could help" he gave an embarrassed chuckle before he decided to test something and after adding another finger which made Nikki let out a feral squeak of delight and further relax against him he curled his fingers and was startled when Nikki tensed and cried out while a larger amount of slick coated his hand and he felt something warm and wet coat both of their chests and stomach.

Once he relaxed Nikki hid his face in the crook of Luigi's neck again "s-sorry... I get really sensitive during heats sometimes" his muzzle was a dark red as was the insides of his ears as they went back.

"It's-a okay" pulling his hand away he used a tissue to clean up and was about to start cleaning Nikki but paused and Nikki picked up on him feeling uneasy so was about to inquire as to what was wrong when he heard Luigi mumble "I didn't think you were gonna be home for a while bro..." at this Nikki grimaced feeling a weight in his stomach.

Glancing behind him he saw Mario standing there with a look of shock on his face which made Nikki's ears go further back against his head.

This was it, he was very much a dead hedgehog now because there was no way in hell Mario was going to be pleased about this.

No way at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are times when I find myself wondering do I write shorter chapters and update regularly? or do I write long chapters and then get burnt out after it's done and don't touch it for who knows how long? in the end I usually decide on short chapters with maybe the occasional long one if I get a huge hit of inspiration anyway here's the latest chapter

Mario's expression stayed one of a stunned stupor before he glared at Nikki fire briefly flickering over his hands "get off him now" he hissed out slightly gritting his teeth and Nikki slowly complied.

"Mario" came the sigh from Luigi "you don't need to protect me from him".

This made Nikki frown slightly 'protecting? from me? when have I ever done anything to hurt Lu?'.

"He'll break your heart" came the bitter reply "the meaning of monogamy is completely foreign to him you do realise?".

"Hey!" still covering himself the hedgehog bared his teeth while glaring up at the humanoid "sure I sleep around but when have I ever slept with someone I knew was in a relationship?" his ears went back as anger burned in his grey eyes "that is far more than I can say for you".

Mario gave him a startled look obviously not expecting him to have brought that up before his expression turned to one of knowing "so... you're the one who told Pauline?".

Nikki just sneered at him "yeah she deserved to know so don't say I can't be faithful when that's just hypocritical of you" this prompted Mario to clench his fists slightly even though he knew he was right.

"What's Nikki talking about?" Luigi was frowning while trying to ignore the embarrassment he felt which very quickly turned into a failed effort as he remembered that his shirt was soaked in Nikki's cum and some of his slick was on the pants part of his overalls, not to mention the fact that Mario probably saw him with his fingers buried to the knuckle inside him so he ended up looking away, slightly turning his body as he did so.

Mario just simply stayed silent while Nikki sighed "it's not really my story to tell now Lu, at the time I spoke because it was the right thing to do".

"Oh..." he could feel the air was heavy weighing down on all of them.

"....I think I'm gonna go, where'd you put my jacket by the way?" biting his lip slightly Nikki's ears stayed drooped as his tail curled between his legs a little.

"It's in the wash" Luigi mumbled which made Nikki sigh.

"You should go shower, both of you" Mario went to leave before he paused "it better not be in the same bathroom though, I don't want Luigi catching anything from you" he glared at Nikki "wouldn't be surprised to find you have either herpes or HIV rodent" he then left the room leaving Nikki frozen in shock before he snapped out of it.

Snarling after him Nikki hissed through clenched teeth "I get tested nearly weekly on top of always using condoms asshole!" inwardly he was still shocked.

Mario had never actually said something like that to him before, he'd also as they'd grown older stopped insulting him altogether.

Though... Mario had also always been protective of Luigi so he could've said that to possibly discourage Luigi from pursuing anything, it was likely.

"Um..." having no response Luigi just stared at his shoes unsure of what to do or say.

"...you go shower first Lu, I can deal with being a mess for a little longer" with a bit of a forced chuckle, he gave a slightly strained smile which Luigi returned before he grabbed clean clothes and left the room.

Nikki then scrubbed at his face and groaned before he growled "who the fuck does Mario even think he is saying that to me anyway? I get he's protective of Luigi, I'm protective of Sonic and the others too but there's such a thing as too fucking far" he then started to pace his claws lightly clicking on the wooden floor.

"Would it kill you to cover yourself?" Mario spoke as he peeked into the room.

The hedgehog paused thinking about it before he just faced him and smirked as he crossed his arms "aww, do I make you uncomfortable?" he knew Luigi wouldn't exactly be happy about him doing this but he was in the bathroom right now so he didn't have to know.

Though he had a feeling Mario may tell him about this anyway.

"You really do have no shame do you?" he entered the room with a heated look in his eyes, his face unreadable.

"And my eyes are up here Plumber Boy" Nikki was still smirking "or do you like what you see?" he knew he was quite literally playing with fire here but it was so satisfying to watch how Mario reacted.

And yes he was well aware he was being an asshole but when it came to the other mascot in front of him he didn't really care if was being one or not, he knew he was far from a good person at times.

He saw Mario's nose flare a bit as he took a deep breath "you are the most aggravating person I have ever met, I've even tried to be nice yet you still hate me no matter what I do" he was tense hands clenched tight "the console wars are over, the rivalry between Sega and Nintendo is over you need to stop living in the past and acting like a petulant teenager, next year you will be thirty years old so it's time for you to grow up".

"I have grown up" Nikki snapped back "just because I'm a petty asshole towards you doesn't mean I don't act like an adult, I've been supporting myself since I was five" he tried not to think that this conversation was happening while he was currently unsheathed and quite likely dripping, he knew he had slick running down his legs in any case "I taught myself and Sonic how to read and write when I was twelve, I worked my fucking ass off and actually whored myself out on top of working five different fucking jobs because Sega didn't pay me due to me not being in games just so I could put Sonic through college so he could have a better chance to succeed in life unlike me" he bared his teeth "so don't you fucking dare say I don't know how to be an adult when unlike you I had to literally raise my brother and worry about keeping both of us safe since the day he was born, I was seven when he was born Mario, seven, that should say how much of a fucking childhood I had shouldn't it?" he felt tears forming as his vision blurred.

Mario just stared in stunned silence.

"You never had to worry about money, you actually knew how to read and write from the very start, your games are almost always praised while our own fanbase will turn on us because I finally get to be in a new game alongside my brother, or just because Sonic exists and has green eyes even! do you know how happy he was to be working with me on a game for the second time in his whole life? do you know that he actually cried when he saw how the fans reacted?" he was shaking, there was a ringing in his ears and why couldn't he stop crying?

Eventually, he finally whispered:

_"Do you know how much I fucking envy you for having things I can only dream about?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki choked on a sob before he stiffened as he felt himself be pulled close "t-the hell are you doing?" he bared his teeth while Mario just held him close.

"I know I'm-a not perfect" he sighed "but hurting Pauline... hurting you was one of my biggest mistakes".

Growling he squirmed a bit "y-you think I want your f-fucking pity you sweet-talking virginity stealing asshole?" if anything Nikki seemed to be crying more at this while anger burned in his eyes then before Mario could react, he lashed out black painted claws leaving scratches across his left cheek recoiling Mario held his hand against it, blood dripping down his face the electric blue liquid glowing slightly.

"J-Just leave me the hell alone" he bared his teeth again "there's nothing you can do to make me be your friend again you fucking burned that bridge".

"Don't act like you're guiltless either!" he snapped back "you could've said no! but you didn't Nikki!".

"Well, the whole situation shouldn't have happened in the first place because you shouldn't have even wanted to cheat on your girlfriend! or was she just a cover for you not being entirely straight? is that what you wanted to happen that night? her being your cover in the eyes of the public with me being your dirty little secret because you don't want to come out as bi or whatever the fuck you are?!" Nikki hissed his words out from between his teeth.

"Mario?" they both went quiet when they heard Luigi speak up and Nikki's ears went back "....you cheated on Pauline with Nikki?" he wouldn't look at either of them and Nikki flinched giving out a small whine.

"Weegee-" Mario started but was cut off when his younger sibling just glared at him.

"Don't. We both know we're slightly Alpha due to the tanuki coding you have and the kitsune coding I have, Nikki's an Omega" he looked upset "even if you weren't doing it on purpose...".

Nikki just looked confused 'alpha? omega?' he stayed quiet though.

"If you're suggesting I used an alpha command on him" Mario clenched his fists.

"I'm not" he sighed "I just-" a blur sped past him and he stiffened expression turning to one of concern "Nikki?".

Mario simply grimaced and just moved past Luigi heading to his own room.

What was he going to do now? if there was anything he even could do...

Getting back home Nikki hid under his bed curling into a ball, his mind a whirlwind of emotions as his ears were pinned back he when whimpered hugging his knees "he was never meant to know about that...".

.

.

Sonic was worried about Nikki, he wasn't coming out of his room and the only response he'd gotten out of him was that old mistakes had surfaced again.

He paced in his room nervously biting his lower lip before he just sighed and went to Nikki's room and using a quill to pick the lock "Nik?" he went over to the smaller hedgehog who just whimpered slightly before looking at him with bloodshot eyes while there were empty bottles and cans of various types of alcoholic drinks all over the bedside table, the drawers and the floor which caused Sonic's ears to go back.

"....I did something horrible" Nikki curled up into a ball "I'm the reason Pauline broke up with Mario...".

"Well you did the right thing, you told her he was cheating on her..." confused he sat next to him.

He sniffed "no... I mean I slept with him" he curled up more while Sonic only sighed.

"And that was what? nine years ago now?" Sonic carefully pulled Nikki close not bothered by the fact that the older hedgehog smelt like a rotten ashtray mixed with the smells of spilt rancid beer, sweat and just the general scent of unwashed male hedgehog musk, he was also able to smell the faint hint of a sweet and spicy scent that was the remains of Nikki's heat as well though he had to hide a grimace when he noticed the fur of Nikki's tail and the insides of his legs were coated in dried up slick "you... you need a bath" he then got up and just carried him to the bathroom.

Nikki just stays quiet letting Sonic wash him "...Ruīji knows".

"Oh... I'm guessing Luigi wasn't meant to?" this prompted Nikki to shake his head.

"...I'm sorry you have to see me like this... you were never supposed to" he sighs and buried his face in his hands "I just... fuck I don't even know anymore... I saw the look of just disappointment in his eyes as he looked at me and I...".

"What exactly is he to you? I mean if he's more than a friend I'm okay with that, I just want you to be happy" Sonic began drying Nikki causing his fur to fluff up a little.

Nikki's face and the insides of his ears reddened "he's... he's just a friend, that's all" Sonic simply hummed at that.

"Alright... but can you as least stop smoking as much... you're gonna give yourself lung cancer again" sighing Sonic got Nikki a clean pair of gloves and socks along with a spare jacket while he went to go wash the one Nikki normally wore.

At the reminder, Nikki winced and kept his gaze on the floor before he bitterly chuckled "heh... guess all I ever do is just bring pain to my friends and family... nothing more than the stupid slutty screwup...".

Part of him wondered if he should just disappear? just leave so he wouldn't ruin anyone else's life.

But then... doing that it'd upset everyone and Sonny, Blue, DW... Archie's kids. They wouldn't understand, hell no one aside from Sonic most likely would understand.

And he wouldn't do that to them... he couldn't because he cared too much.

Nikki, however, bit his lip tears forming slightly when the nasty little voice in the back of his mind spoke up again with a cruel sneer:

_"Maybe it's time that you just stop caring?"._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit sex in this chapter so obviously this is not safe for work

Nikki sighed as he walked through the park before he stiffened as he felt himself be pulled close to someone and was about to screech to get everyone's attention when he recognized the scent and relaxed "You have no idea how much you-a worried me".

"...." his ears went back the small rings glinting slightly in the sunlight "...I'm sorry, I thought you were disgusted with me...".

Sighing Luigi ran a hand through Nikki's quills being careful to not prick himself "I'm not, you were twenty and a blushing virgin who hadn't even been kissed yet and well Mario is not only older but more experienced so of course, he was able to charm you into giving in".

"But... I knew he was with..." he buried his face in Luigi's stomach trembling slightly.

"It's-a okay" he picked him up holding the much smaller character in his arms with ease "like I said you were young the brain doesn't even develop fully until twenty-five, Mario was thirty when that happened" he let Nikki cuddle against him the hedgehog burying his face in his neck "he should've known better".

"It's still bad..." he sniffed and Luigi could feel a wetness on his skin "I hate that it happened and I hate that he even started that situation but don't try and say I'm not equally to blame Ruru" using his nickname for the Japanese version of his name just happened automatically without him even really thinking about it.

"Maybe you are but it was nine years ago, you've grown up since then and well you told her afterwards so... at least you get a point for that" sighing Luigi sat on a bench stilling Nikki close "I missed picking you up like this, you usually nip at my hands now".

Nikki just huffed and Luigi shivered slightly as his breath hit his skin making it prickle slightly before he shifted in his lap slightly to get comfortable then settling down and closing his eyes "...anyone tries this and I'm biting off their damn fingers".

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" leaning back he resumed petting him.

"Heh" a soft chuckle left him before his tone changed, slightly flirtatious with a hint of mischief "well after what I learned that they can do to me, no"

Blushing Luigi tried to find a reply to that "w-well I... um..." he went quiet when he heard Nikki chuckle again.

"You're fucking adorable ya know that?" the vulgarity was quite honestly expected but Luigi felt his face heat up further at just hearing him swear as even after all of these years he still wasn't used to it completely before it registered that Nikki had called him cute and he further flushed red.

Seeing this Nikki smirked and continued talking softly and generally sweetly to his friend, was this something friends did? eh, he wasn't sure but then when were any of his relationships normal? like at all? his voice was low and soft with a slight teasing coo to it as he continued though he actually didn't swear as he didn't see the need for it in what he was saying.

Luigi bit his lip face burning at this point as he held Nikki close "Nikki?" this prompted the hedgehog to look at him and he decided to take a chance hoping he wasn't going to mess everything up.

He kissed him.

Nikki made a noise of surprise and kissed back feeling his code happily hum in response he soon quietly moaned which was when he felt Luigi pull away, panting slightly he looked at him giving a small smile, he would've smirked and made some remark if it was anyone else but...

Once again it felt different, wait... he frowned and moved around eyes widening when he felt something pressing against him through denim and this time he did smirk "well now..." he purred his words lightly touching his nose to his best friend of twenty-six years, had it really been that long?

"Uh...s-sorry" Luigi looked very embarrassed to be in this situation, to begin with.

"Don't be, it's only natural... just wish we were somewhere less public even if there's no one around right now" he replied removing the trademark green hat to run a hand through brown hair careful to not scratch him by accident.

"Um..." biting his lip Luigi found himself unable to look away from the grey eyes in front of him, twinkling with warmth and affection "I would say my house but..." he saw the twinkle fade slightly.

"So then... hotel? if you're okay with this of course, if you want to keep our friendship the same as it has been I'm okay with that" Nikki smiled softly though for some reason there was a fluttery feeling in his chest.

What did that mean? and why was it here now?

Nodding Luigi held him close "if I had to give myself to someone, I would happily choose you" the declaration brought heat to Nikki's cheeks before he nuzzled him unsure of how to verbally respond.

Is this what sexual intimacy truly feels like when you actually care about who you're with? ...it felt strange but nice, good even.

He shuddered at a light brush of a hand to his ear before feeling Luigi grab some item from his hammerspace and use it, he blinked at a flash and then they were in a room.

"How...?" he looked at him before realising "oh right warp whistle" he looked around the hotel room "guess you've been here since "that" huh?" his ears went back.

"Yeah" sitting on the bed he gestured for Nikki to sit next to him though he believed he saw the hedgehog pout when he realised that he'd lost his excitement so to speak during the warp.

Nikki gave Luigi a slightly intense look and a smile that slightly showed his fangs "now then..." he pulled him close kissing him again and felt himself be pulled closer prompting him to slip his tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss and coaxing an embarrassed but pleased noise from Luigi when he broke away saliva connected them briefly before it broke he then undid the overall straps "is this okay?" he quietly murmured looking up at him as he was about to pull them down.

"Y-Yeah" Luigi was slightly gripping the sheets not surprised Nikki was already getting things going, he was all about going fast, after all, he just had to do his best to keep up as always.

Nikki smiled before he pulled them down followed by after a glance for permission, his boxers eyes widening he gently held him in his hands lightly stroking "you...I've never been with someone as big as you before".

"Eh? I'm big?" he blushed further and felt a little stupid when Nikki gave him a look.

"You're seven inches, that's above average for a human or humanoid" he looked back down lightly stroking "most are only about 5 inches".

"Oh... wait didn't you sleep with Bowser at one point?" he bit his lip when he felt Nikki lick him.

"Mmph" pulling back he hummed "yeah... he had like a tiny turtle dick, barely 3.5 inches... though without using a mushroom Mario's like 2 inches at the most" the last part was a mutter but Luigi still heard it and then tried to forget hearing it immediately.

Though part of him felt satisfaction at beating Mario at something for once that wasn't scripted by the dev team.

"Ah..." watching he blushed shivering slightly at the light touches and teases along with small licks though Luigi jolted when he felt Nikki gently lick under his foreskin this made him look at him pausing to make sure he hadn't done something wrong but at the look on Luigi's face he just smirked before he took him into his mouth lightly sucking on the tip making Luigi grip his quills with one hand and cover his mouth as he cried out in surprise and pleasure watching while feeling like he was burning as Nikki took more of him, until he gagged slightly and pulled back to take a breath having choked a bit concerned Luigi cupped his cheek "you okay?".

"Hm?" he leaned into the touch before discarding his clothes fully revealing he was unsheathed "yeah I'm good" pre lightly dripped from his tip as his tail wagged happily.

"You don't seem too..." Luigi trailed off not wanting to insult him while Nikki rose an eyebrow.

"I am two foot five tall hedgehog, I'm not supposed to be huge Ruru" he chuckled before he pushed him back on the bed getting on top of him "you ready?".

"W-What about a condom?" he frowned concerned but placed his hands on his sides.

"I trust you" he replied before he nervously chuckled "that and I don't have any and I don't want to stop to get some".

"Why am I not surprised?" Luigi mumbled before he just cupped his cheek "ready" he saw Nikki smile, it is soft and filled with affection, the twinkle was bright in his eyes overpowering the slight haze of lust before he lowered himself groaning slightly as he felt him slip in.

"F-Fuck" placing his hands on his chest he bit his lip continuing to push down while Luigi watched him with slightly wide eyes, mouth slightly open but no sound leaving him.

"B-Be careful" he eventually managed to stammer "don't hurt yourself" Nikki just huffed and pushed down groaning loudly as he finally got him completely in the act made Luigi make a startled moan.

They stayed like this for a few minutes Nikki panting before he lifted up and dropped back down with a small moan slowly getting into a rhythm, while Luigi let his head hit the pillow made a strange noise in response to the sensation of tight, wet, heat around him.

"N-Nikki" he looked at him, hair starting to stick to his forehead while Nikki's fur was stuck to his skin, quills starting to droop low.

"Y-Yeah" he slightly arched his back mouth opening into a small "o" but no sound left him.

"I...I care about you so much" pulling him close he gave him a peck on the lips making him shiver.

Nikki chuckled hands gently cupping his face before he kissed his forehead "I care about you so so much too" his code felt like it wanted to burst out of his body making him briefly wonder if he was glitching or not, Luigi smiled beginning to pant a little harder "so very much".

He hummed happily and ran a hand through Nikki's quills again "I think I'm..." he trails off into a slight moan eyes widening in surprise when he felt Nikki give a hand thrust onto him the hedgehog groaning pleased as his ears drooped.

"S-So good" he bit his lip continuing to bounce on him feeling his code surging more and more along with a familiar pressure building up making him whimper gripping Luigi's shoulders his claws dragging across leaving red scratches on his shoulders and chest "g-gonna cum" he gasped out before kissing him again moaning into his mouth as it happened.

Luigi clung to him fingers digging into his fur on his back as he groaned against the kiss, eyes tightly screwed shut before he eventually relaxed and pulled away "w-woah".

Chucking Nikki lay on top of him "y-yeah" he nuzzled against the crook of his neck purring when he felt Luigi petting him again "this was nice".

He hummed in agreement before biting his lip "what now?".

Nikki just gave a slight shrug "we'll figure it out but for now... I want sleep" he closed his eyes his breathing beginning to even out and slow.

"Mm that does sound nice" he pulled the blankets over them and closed his eyes eventually joining Nikki in sleep.

As they left both of them were smiling softly while Nikki cuddled closer to Luigi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering where the hell I got these numbers for certain measurements Game Theory did a video on it for April fools back in 2018 and I thought it'd be amusing though this only applies to Mario and Luigi:
> 
> https://youtu.be/WKwLWRuxYOA
> 
> And on another note turns out in Japanese, using a translator as I am far from fluent yet Ruru can either mean rule or Lulu, obviously in the context of Nikki's nickname for Luigi it is the later as when entering Lulu into an English to Japanese translator you get Ruru but when I entered Ruru into a Japanese to English one, both on the same site I got rules, but yeah in the context of the nickname Ruru in English would be Lulu


	8. Flashes of Memory (interlude chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki finds himself remembering things he wishes would stay buried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with caution with this chapter as though not in explicit detail, has a character remembering past instances of dubious consent

Rain. Its cold bite on winter days was something Nikki was used to though not so much now that he was older.

As he leaned against the alley wall for shelter, he found memories coming back to him, back to haunt briefly the hedgehog stiffens when an unfamiliar car slowed to a stop the window rolling down revealing a leering gaze and grin before he could open his mouth, baring fangs slightly Nikki sneers "I don't do that anymore go find someone else" he went to run but a hand quickly grabbed his arm making him snarl "don't fucking touch me ya hear? I ain't no cheap hooker no more so fuck off" he pulled free "even if I was that gives you no right ta fucking grab me" turning he quickly ran off.

Even now he could escape his past and demons, he soon slowed and sighed ears back while his quills hung down heavy with rainwater "fuck...haven't had to deal with that shit in a few months now... not since Sonic graduated" he shivered more flashes coming to him.

Hands pawing, groping, wandering.

Faking smiles, insults and derogatory whispers.

Laughs and jeers before money was thrown into his face, having to fake a smile the whole time.

Scrubbing and scrubbing but the filth wouldn't go away.

Breath hitching he ran again breaking the sound barrier.

Faces so many faces, blurring and blurring, can't tell who was who.

His heart he could hear it pounding in his ears.

Make it stop. He'd had to do it but he didn't want to remember anymore.

Another memory, Sonic asking him what was wrong before he just started to cry though he didn't dare tell him what he was doing to ensure that unlike himself that his brother had a proper future.

A cry left him but it was lost to anyone but himself.

Eventually, he collapsed curling in on himself underneath an old willow tree.

He could remember him and Sonic, just children then, Sonic sleeping under it, thunder rumbling as lightning split the sky, they both clung to each other trying to fight off the cold.

Hours had been spent shivering under this tree on that night before he felt someone pick him up, he had struggled fearing it was someone wishing him and Sonic harm, but no it had been Mario while Luigi had picked up Sonic.

Instead of being out in the rain that night, they'd slept indoors for the first time ever in their lives where it wasn't an abandoned building.

Snapping out of the memory Nikki could only whimper "why did I have to let my friendship with Mario get so fucked up?".

He didn't even know if he hated the man anymore...

He wondered if he'd ever hated him honestly.

Sniffing while he felt cold further set in, Nikki curled up more.

While he brushed a hand over the faintly glowing loading bar on his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also hope that what's revealed in the last line here won't turn people off it, though if it does I do completely understand but I have foreshadowed and set things up for it in advance.
> 
> I have to admit I debated taking it there but in the end, I decided to go for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki stiffened when he felt himself be picked up tightly pulling his jacket further closed "you're freezing" upon hearing Sonic speak he relaxed a bit.

He then just hummed "...I'm glad you don't remember having to sleep under that tree when you were little".

"Huh? I thought we always lived with Mario and Luigi before you were able to get an apartment with their's and Miyamoto-san's help?" Sonic frowned as he started to slightly jog not going as fast as he could due to carrying Nikki.

"No...we used to live on the streets, sleeping in abandoned buildings and cars if we got lucky, but a lot of the time it was in alley's and under trees" Nikki leaned on him "it was under that tree, that Luigi and... Mario found us and took us in".

"...oh" getting back he carried Nikki to his room, going to take off his soaked jacket though he flinched back when Nikki suddenly hisses at him baring his teeth slightly "sorry" he mumbled stepping back before he left the room entirely.

Calming Nikki froze "the fuck was that?" he muttered before he stripped, shaking to dry off which caused his fur to puff up a bit though he quickly patted his fur back down.

Laying down he curled slightly running a finger over the loading bar again "you're probably not even a bit yet are you? then again you might be a byte by now I dunno how all this shit works, I never thought I'd get anyone knocked up in the first place let alone getting knocked up myself" he sighed "what am I going to tell Luigi? I can't just be like "hey because I was an idiot and didn't have protection on me I'm pregnant and it's yours" ha... as if that'd go over well" his ears went back "I don't even know how to raise a born baby... sure I raised Sonic since he was one but he was able to walk, kinda talk and had basic motor skills, you probably won't even be able to hold your own head up not to mention only being able to cry".

He then fully curled up pulling the covers over himself frowning "I wanna be happy and I am... but I'm a fucking freakshow, first pregnant cis male ever sure same-sex character couples have been having genetic kids for a while now but that's due to using either mixed ink or code to create the kid using tech, not this".

Nikki rolled over onto his stomach to bury his face in his pillow 'I don't know what to even do with my life anymore, can I even be a good dad? I've got demons that keep haunting me... people who think they own me... maybe I should dele-no. not that but adopt them out, they'd probably be better off-' he cut himself off and growled.

"Fuck... don't think of this shit before you even tell the other father...fucking dumbass brain" his words were muffled "if he doesn't want it then... we'll work it out and hopefully still be friends" his ears further flatten against his head.

How was he going to tell his family? or did he just keep it secret? but then if Luigi wanted the kid and they raised it they'd all be wondering where the kid came from.

Though they could easily lie and say that they had them coded or something...

And even then should he be thinking this far ahead? his programing could throw an error and they'd be gone just like that.

After all, they weren't even from the same company which increased the risk, though hopefully having games on the same console and the Tokyo Olympic retro mode existing would lower the risk back down to what same company characters had if not bring it down to same franchise but he doubted that part.

Honestly, he'd just be happy with even a slightly lower risk.

Eventually, he closed his eyes to try to rest but sleep did not come easy to him that night.

Nikki was unsure of when he fell asleep but it was very late afternoon early evening when he finally woke up, he lay there for a while before he eventually got up feeling hungry, though he had to pause as he felt dizzy for a few seconds when it calmed down he glanced at the loading bar though it was still empty and was more of a processing bar still, grabbing a large shirt he made his way to the kitchen grabbing a slice of leftover pizza that was there and drinking straight from the milk bottle.

"Would it kill you to use a cup?" Archie remarked as he entered starting to make a sandwich for himself.

"Oh screw off" was his retort as he wiped it with an anti-bacterial wipe then put it back before leaving take a bite from the slice in the process 'wonder if all that crap about cravings and mood swings is true, hope not' sighing he entered his room sitting on the bed "how the fuck am I even supposed to find this shit out? I can barely write and read..." he gave an annoyed growl before he huffed and just grabbed his Switch from the dock plugged in his earbuds and turning it on.

He'd had to have Sonic set everything up in regards to his account and walk him through what did what, it was the same with a lot of games, though a lot had accessibility in the form of text to speech now, even if it wasn't always the best it was still something.

It wasn't that he didn't try to learn how to read and write, Sonic definitely tried to teach him, he'd even gone to classes to try to learn.

But... when he tried even after being told the word sometimes it just wouldn't make sense it was the same with numbers, he kept trying and trying until he eventually his brain decided to freak out and he'd start to raise his voice and start to get angry one time he even threw his book at the wall.

In the end, he gave up and it frustrated him because he wasn't stupid or dumb just... letters and numbers made no sense! some fonts though made it easier to read apparently Times New Romain was what one was called.

He shook his head and just booted up the remake of Katamari Damacy, he wasn't sure if there were accessibility features or not, he hoped there were and just hadn't found them yet.

It'd be nice to understand what the other characters besides the family were saying outside of like one or two words he could sometimes recognize.

Humming the songs as he went around rolling things up he began to relax a bit softly smiling.

Too soon however he'd completed the game again which caused him to sigh and switch the game out for a special cart of Luigi's Mansion 3, Luigi had gotten it made for him as a Christmas gift.

What made it different was that unlike the retail versions of the game it was fully voiced, with Luigi reading the tutorial text boxes, allowing him to actually play the game.

Until that point, he'd been resigned to having to watch someone else play it or to get Sonic to read everything for him or something.

His smile softened as he started "you're a great friend Ruru..." he murmured "I just hope I don't ruin everything for you too..." smile fading his ears go back which pushed his earbuds out in the process but Nikki either didn't notice or he didn't care.

Yet again he found himself wondering, what was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Nikki does have some signs of ASD, now before anyone says anything I'm autistic myself, him getting angry like he does when something makes no sense is something I deal with I don't struggle with reading or writing as is quite obvious but I do struggle with numbers due to having Dyscalculia which some refer to as "math dyslexia", though this can be misleading as it is a different condition.
> 
> Dyscalculia is difficulty in learning or comprehending arithmetic, such as difficulty in understanding numbers, learning how to manipulate numbers, performing mathematical calculations and learning facts in mathematics.
> 
> Nikki may show signs of Dyslexia as well which I don't have though I have looked around in the dyslexia subreddit more than once due to this.
> 
> I also do have ADD though my doctor seems to have recently changed that on my forms to ADHD, not sure if it's because ADD isn't used anymore or if my ADD has become ADHD as I've gotten older.
> 
> Point being if he shows signs of ASD and learning disabilities for most of what'll pop up are things I personally have dealt with so I am pulling on my own experience with these scenes, so Nikki may not fit in whatever neat little box the internet says people who have these differences fit into because my own experiences are my own and how I apply them to Nikki are likely going to be different too as his personality is different to mine, his whole life is different to my own.
> 
> So hopefully I continue to write him well as I have been.
> 
> Also, this doesn't mean Nikki is stupid or dumb or anything like that, he's actually rather intelligent in a lot of other things aside from reading, writing and maths.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki catches up with an old friend he hasn't seen for a little while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential triggers for past manipulation and abuse of someone working as a sex worker, no rape or any type of sexual abuse but still abuse

Waking up Nikki noticed he felt different and it only took a moment for him to realise why he'd shifted forms.

Game characters that were a first-generation, which meant they were created using a code machine instead of being born, such as himself, had two forms their company-mandated one and a true form which tended to reflect the person rather than the character they played on screen.

Grimacing he sat up the rather thick fur on his chest bouncing a bit giving him pause as while the fur could be mistaken for breasts due to the volume of it, it was just fur and didn't bounce due to that.

"Don't tell me" he sighs before feeling through the fur in question then jerking his hand away in surprise "...great" his ears went back as he got up and pulled on a shirt, then one of his larger jackets which he zipped up along with a pair of pants "hopefully I don't start dripping milk or something" tugging on a pair of boots and buckling them up.

Instinctively he went to grab a cigarette but upon grabbing the packet he just glared at it before throwing it across the room, spilling it in the process but he felt a little bit better, not by a lot but a bit which was something he supposed.

He needed to get out of this room, out of this house or else he was going to lose it and no amount of painting or piano playing could help with that.

"Speaking of musical instruments, wonder what the hell happened to my guitar?" shaking his head he clicked his tongue piercing against his front teeth then left the room, almost tripping on the stairs leading to the main area of the house as he forgot to adjust his walking to being taller than usual.

It was quite early in the morning, it was still dark out which was fine with him it meant no one else was going to be awake to question him on why he wasn't in his mandated form like usual.

Nikki caught his reflection in front of the mirror and pauses then quickly looked away.

_"What's the matter my little bluebird? don't you want to sing for me?"._

"私はあなたが腐る願っています/I hope you rot" the hedgehog eventually hissed before he shook away the memories of that man, of that time in his life, reminding himself that it was over now that Sonic had graduated.

As he walked down the streets the sky lightening as dawn broke over the horizon Nikki found himself lost in thought.

When had been the last time he sang something he wanted to? that wasn't a song his pimp, there was no other word for that man, though he personally used the term man loosely, had made him sing?

At first, he hadn't minded it, dancing on the stage, spinning on the pole while singing in Japanese or whatever language that had been wanted out of him that night.

But that changed when he was told that he could make more money to support Sonic and save up a college fund for Blue, Sonny hadn't been born yet, all he needed to do was work the red light so to speak.

The enjoyment he'd been having drained away as he became all too aware of the eyes, the eyes of hungry beasts stared him down like a piece of meat as he danced, the outfits already revealing which he'd been okay with as it was just part of the business, started covering less and he was told to take them off on the stage lest he not get paid at all.

Nikki had wanted to run away but he had nowhere else to turn to, he could barely read and write, maths was completely alien to him, Sega only paid when you were working on games though in recent years that had changed, so where else could he get a job?

He'd tried doing cleaning work and other things like that but he'd ended up having to work so many different jobs that he barely got any sleep let alone time to spend with his friends or family.

In the end, he'd had no other choice but to work there, he wasn't going to let his lack of education stop Sonic from getting his own and he managed to survive long enough in that living hell to get Sonic through college, without his little brother having huge student debt to his name and his credit getting messed up.

Just because he was illiterate didn't mean he didn't know how the world around him worked even if he needed help for quite a few things such as taking care of bills and other payments.

Eventually, Nikki sat down on a bench in the nearest park taking a deep breath noting the scent of the dew and other scents that only were around during the night and early hours when people weren't around while his ears twitched at the sound of the dawn chorus the birds beginning to flutter from tree to tree as the sky started to turn blue.

He found himself liking the pink hue more.

"Well look who it is" sitting up at the voice Nikki looked over at the slightly older spider toon as he made his way over to him.

"Hey Anthony" he greeted before chuckling "or is it Angel now?".

"Eh" shrugging he sat next to him "either's fine though Angel sounds better".

"Noted" giving a slight chuckle he soon frowned when Angel offered him a smoke sighing he shook his head "can't".

"Wow... you're actually quitting?" putting it back Angel looked at him in surprise "you decide that getting your lungs recoded every so often due to them finding cancer wasn't worth it anymore even if it helps ya deal with the demons in your head?".

Nikki grimaced at the reminder of him having lung cancer twice, at one point having six different tumours the size of peach pits in his left lung "it's not that, not entirely anyway".

Angel hummed but didn't press for an answer seeing as it wasn't his business or anything "so how have things been anyway?".

"Honestly I don't even know how to answer that, I slept with my best friend" upon Angel's look Nikki rolled his eyes "my other best friend and I fucked up as I didn't use protection".

"Wait did ya catch something?" frowning Angel looked at him worried "ain't anything serious like HIV or some shit like that is it?".

"No, I didn't get an STI or anything" looking away Nikki's ears pinned back.

"Then what..." Angel trails off "oh... you have a load-" he went quiet when the hedgehog nods "does Luigi know? since I'm guessing it's him since he's the only guy I can see you sleeping with out of the people you care about".

"We've fucked once" Nikki retorted crossing his arms.

"Yeah while drunk and then we panicked the next morning to get me a morning-after pill because ya jizzed in me and my birth control pills had run out two weeks ago and my new doc wouldn't renew my script" Angel rolled his eyes "but stop deflecting dude this is serious we both know that".

"...yeah and he doesn't" he looked away again before stiffening in surprise as he was hugged.

"While I ain't good at the sappy shit, you've been my friend since I was in diapers back in ninety-two" Angel sighed "so I'm here for ya when needed got it?" he glared at him before gently poking his nose "and don't go saying you don't need my help I know you're gonna be too fucking skittish to go to a doctor, which I do get you're a cis guy as far as anyone knows and you can't read to find out what the fuck ya should be doing to keep yourself and the kid healthy until they're born".

Nikki chuckled relaxing in the hold "guess even now us queer kids stick together don't we?".

"Damn fucking straight" Angel agreed with a chuckle of his own.

For once in the past few days, Nikki found himself actually feeling like things were going to be okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wanting to change the name of this book as the current name was for the original plotline of the book which had Mario x Nikki more relevant compared to what's in my plans for the book now, don't know what the new title will be yet though


	11. interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress isn't a good thing for anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some stuff on hedgehog sounds and since Nikki can and does sometimes make the noises a real-life hedgehog makes I figured I'd link it also if you just want to know some more things about hedgehogs of course too, the site is good for that but this is a site for the europian hedgehog, not the domestic pigmy species  
> http://www.hedgehog-rescue.org.uk/sounds/noises.php

Nikki had no idea when he'd fallen asleep but he found himself waking up to Fat Nuggets, Angel's pet pig licking his face, grimacing he gently pushed the animal away and sat up realising he was in Angel's room which meant he was currently in downtown Toontown, which didn't bother him any.

It did explain why he could see a fallen piano on the sidewalk and a dust cloud of two toons fighting outside.

Getting up he stretched wondering what he should do, he knew what he needed to do and that was tell Luigi but...

What if things went wrong? cis guys even in the character community weren't supposed to be able to get pregnant but here he was.

"Sometimes... I wonder if life would be easier if I had a twat between my legs instead of a dick? make this whole situation easier to deal with at least because then logically and biologically this is an expected possible situation for me to find myself in" he scrubbed at his face before wondering where the hell Angel even was right now.

Part of him wanted a drink but he knew that was definitely off the table.

Looking around a bit more revealed that Angel had gotten a few audiobooks for him considering that the covers anyway suggested they were about game character pregnancy and though hesitant considering that this was Angel here he started to listen to one slightly curling up in the recliner as he did so, though he did get up to feed Fat Nuggets at one point mentally commenting on how spoiled the pig was.

There were three different dog beds and every single one had at least two pillows and five blankets.

"And here I thought I spoiled Muttski back when that fleabag was still alive" shaking his head he gave the pig a gentle pat before returning to the audiobooks.

When he was done with the first one Nikki was about to go start the second one only to let out a feral squall of panic as he was suddenly grabbed by shadows off all things and hoisted into the air though he curled into a protective ball puffing up his quills, beginning to start huffing and snorting along with hissing "now tell me little hissing hedgehog, what exactly are you doing here?".

Recognizing the voice as belonging to Alastor, one of Angel's co-stars on Hazbin Hotel Nikki tried to think of how to respond but instead of any coherent speech, all he ended up doing was making more feral vocalizations.

"Well?" he could hear the static ringing in his ears making Nikki curl up further hissing more.

"Al!" Angel's voice cut through everything else "what the fuck are you doing?! put him down now before I fucking shoot you because I will damn it!".

Nikki found himself on the floor but he stayed curled up feeling faint, he could hear Angel begging for him to stay awake and calm down.

Why did... everything feel fuzzy? his body felt weird like his code was doing something it shouldn't be.

He heard Angel scream something at Alastor who seemed startled and maybe apologetic he wasn't sure... was that Fat Nuggets squealing?

Nikki shuddered feeling himself glitch, his code scrambling for a few minutes.

Everything felt heavy, maybe he should just close his eyes to try to rest for a moment? surely it wouldn't do any harm... Angel seemed panicked again but he sounded so far away now.

So... far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes I know this is short even for an interlude but I wanted to be evil and leave things on a cliffhanger mostly so I can see what you guys think has happened here


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Hate Fueled Fire is finally done I am planning on a prequel book right now the planned name is Queer Kids Stick Together as well that's pretty much Nikki and Angel's saying and like this it will focus primarily on Nikki

Everything was dark, he could hear a beeping near him and the smells of sickness and antiseptic assaulted his nose bringing him to the conclusion that he was in the hospital.

Nikki heard the beeping speed up as he quickly opened his eyes looking around a hand going to his stomach panicking more when he didn't feel his little byte give a small spark against his hand like usual, whining he began to tear up.

This couldn't be happening... he felt like he was gonna be sick...

He had no idea how long he just lay there curled in on himself, quietly crying, they...they were gone he didn't even know if he was going to have a little girl or a boy.

Then again he reminded himself that if they had been born that he would only call them that until they'd been old enough to tell him any different.

But that was never going to happen now anyway so why was he even thinking about it? why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

He just wanted the thoughts to stop already! couldn't his brain tell he was already in enough pain?!

"Nikki!" arms wrapped around him pulling him into a green-shirted chest.

And he. just. broke, sobbing into Luigi's chest mumbling "ごめんなさい/Gomen'nasai/I'm sorry" over and over again while he felt the humanoid run a hand through his quills gently humming trying to comfort him while he was just confused over what could've caused the hedgehog to suddenly act like this.

Oh...Oh.

Pulling away he looked at him for confirmation getting a weak nod and a hiccuped sob, taking a breath Luigi lifted up the gown once he got permission to see if there was a red errored loading bar there or nothing, which would mean that the doctor's had already removed it from Nikki but instead he found a grey bar there instead.

A grey paused loading bar.

Letting out a relieved laugh he quickly told Nikki what it meant when he noticed that the hedgehog was starting to get upset and about to scream at him for being relieved about it as he still believed that the worst had happened.

"S-So they're okay?" sniffing Nikki placed a hand on the bar.

"Yeah, they just paused it so that your code can stabilize again which is when they'll start the program again" Luigi sat next to him, he wasn't going to ask why Nikki hadn't told him until he believed their child had died, he knew Nikki well enough to know why he hadn't.

Fear plain and simple, he understood that and had already forgiven him for it.

"You're mad aren't you?" Nikki quietly asked after a few moments.

"No" sighing Luigi held him close again "you were scared, no more likely terrified about everything even if you probably didn't even realise it yourself so I understand why you didn't say anything until you were backed into a corner" he heard Nikki sniffle again and bury his face in his chest again "do you know what you're going to name them?".

"I was thinking Miu if they're a girl, I haven't thought of a name for if they're a boy, though either Yuji or Naoto after my creators has been something I've thought about" he quietly answered.

Luigi hummed "they all sound nice" he replies continuing to hold him before he realised that Nikki had fallen asleep, he gave a quiet sigh but smiled and placed a gentle kiss between his ears.

Hopefully things were going to be okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes another short chapter I know but I didn't want to leave you all on that cliffhanger for too long I'm not that cruel next chapter should be longer though


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have no idea what to retitle this book to

It wasn't uncommon for Nikki to be found asleep somewhere after he was released from the hospital, at one point Luigi had found him curled up in his closet, having made a nest out of his clothing.

Things were also tense because Luigi had for the time being moved back into his house from the hotel, which meant he was around Mario again.

Nikki would sometimes nearly attack the Nintendo mascot out of anger before he'd just tear up and run back to whatever nest he'd recently made.

Luigi noticed the guilty expression Mario always wore when he even heard Nikki's name let alone saw him, but even though he was curious he didn't ask either of them what happened.

It was up to Nikki to tell him whenever he wanted to do so, that was final.

The humanoid had noticed that Nikki was more affectionate than usual easily turning into purring putty in his hands the behaviour much more cat-like than he expected, then again Nikki also chased laser points when he'd been a hoglet and as a joke, someone had given him a catnip toy only to regret it because they'd then had to try and catch a supersonic hedgehog that was high as a kite on catnip, that was the end of that as no one wanted to deal with that again.

So he supposed that sometimes with animal characters, not every behaviour they exhibited was that of the species they were based upon.

Currently, he was going over paperwork, Nikki sprawled out next to him, chitters and purrs along with small snuffled snorts escaping him as with his free hand Luigi gently scratched his stomach though he moved his hand a bit further up soon pausing when he heard a quiet moan from his partner.

They hadn't really talked about what their relationship even was so partner was likely the best term to use right now he glanced at him giving a slightly embarrassed smile, which was returned though it was more of a content, lazy grin as Nikki shifted a bit making Luigi bite his lip slightly when he felt a small probably milk filled breast under his hand.

His first thought was concern about possible dysphoria Nikki might be feeling due to this as he was pretty sure that before the pregnancy these weren't there, though he didn't actually know if that was the case or not.

His second thought was that Nikki was now whining and had he done something wrong? but then he noticed the type of whine it was, this was a very needy whine.

So Luigi did the only logical thing and abandoned the paperwork he was doing moving to be on the bed next to him and pulling Nikki into his lap, while the hedgehog was taller in this form he was still a fair bit smaller than he was so this wasn't an issue "someone's impatient" he muttered slightly amused when Nikki kept squirming making more whines though this prompted a glare from Nikki but there was no heat to it in the slightest.

Whining again Nikki buried his face in the crook of his neck "your scent is driving me nuts" he huffed before nibbling on exposed skin "the coding responsible for my sex drive is on the frits so I'm horny and you've just been sitting there going over stupid papers".

"You could've told me" fondly sighing he went to undo Nikki's pants "I'm not going to just notice these things unless you say something or make it obvious" he heard the other male hum before he yelped in surprise to a bite.

"D-Did I hurt you?" panicked Nikki pulled away to look at Luigi but calmed when he realised he'd only been startled.

"I'm okay" pressing a kiss to a furred cheek he slipped a hand into Nikki's boxers drawing out a pleased groan from him as he slightly thrust against his hand, smiling Luigi held him close letting Nikki bury his face in his neck which brought out a shiver due to the feeling of a cold wet nose pressing against his skin, he listened to his breathing, a quiet panting which was mixed with soft sighs of pleasure.

It was a nice feeling to feel Nikki relax in his arms like this, showing as much trust as he did, he felt a rush of delight when he managed to bring out the quiet moans and other sounds, truth be told he didn't even really care about sex, it was nice and Nikki did turn him on so to speak but it was more the emotional side of it.

The happiness he saw in Nikki's expression, the way he'd let his masks fall becoming open and vulnerable to him trusting him to not abuse that vulnerability.

And he wouldn't he cared too much far too much to ever think about doing that to Nikki on purpose, to be selfish.

As he eyes the scars on Nikki's shoulders from teeth, the ones of his hips from nails and claws he knew far too many had been selfish with Nikki already.

They'd just been like beasts who tore into him and ate their fill before simply leaving, he knew there were more scars he couldn't currently see on the insides of his thighs and he had felt the scars that were inside of him as well.

But Luigi said nothing about any of these scars, instead, he just held Nikki close as he always did, being gentle with him continuing to make him give out those sweet sounds that he just knew he'd likely never made for anyone else.

He knew that if there was anyone else who had heard them it likely would've been Anthony or Angel as he went by now.

Nikki let out a mewl of pleasure against his neck, his body shivering against him, soft fur against skin.

He looks at him, loving, happy grey eyes looked back and he smiles at this, three little words on the tip of his tongue desperately wanting to be spoken.

But now wasn't the right time for those words, it might never be.

So, for now, he would just continue to make Nikki happy and hopefully one day he could say these little yet so powerful words and that they would be returned to him.

But for now he was simply happy with what he had right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would be longer but it just felt right to end it where it did so yeah anyway hopefully you all enjoy this and I know I don't really reply to comments, likely a social anxiety issue it can take me months sometimes for me to work up the nerve to tell my brain "stop it, we are going to talk to this person" and even by that point sometimes my brain does a stupid and I STILL don't reply
> 
> ANYWAY I just want to say that I do see and read your comments, a lot of which are lovely and make me smile so yeah while I don't reply I do see you and I appreciate you all


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translation notes for this chapter directly copy and pasted from a quora answer:
> 
> There are many words for calling our own father.
> 
> 1) When we really call our own father:
> 
> お父（とう）さん “o-toh-san” [very polite and respectful]  
> 父（とう）さん “toh-san” [common]  
> お父（とう）ちゃん “o-toh-chan” [baby talk]  
> 父（とう）ちゃん “toh-chan” [vulgar]  
> 親父（おやじ）”oyaji” [rude]
> 
> 2) When we talk about our father to someone:
> 
> 父（ちち）”chichi” my father [modest and standard]  
> 親父（おやじ）”oyaji” my father [rude but casual]
> 
> お父（とう）さん “o-toh-san” Using this expression is OK if you talk about your father to your friends or relatives. But if you use this in public, people think you are not matured. In Japan, we never use any respectful expressions about our own family. We consider it’s rude.
> 
> Back to my own words, I couldn't really find a way to address the issue of having two fathers in Japanese since same-sex couples are not allowed to legally adopt in Japan. Lesbian couples and single women are unable to access IVF and artificial insemination.
> 
> Though in April 2017, Osaka officially recognised a same-sex couple as foster parents, making it the first such case in Japan.
> 
> So Nikki will use one of the terms for father in Japanese then one of their last names ie Chichi Naka or Chichi Oshima sometimes Otousan Naka or Otousan Oshima.

Balan Wonderworld.

The new game his creators were working on.

Nikki sighed turning away from the trailer Angel had shown him prompting the toon to frown "Nikki? you gonna be okay?".

Angel now felt guilty as he thought Nikki might have been interested, possibly even happy to see his creators working together again along with the fact that he's going to have new siblings.

Or... would he see them as cousins instead as he did with Nights, who was created by Oshima Naoto.

Though he could've said he saw Nights as a half-sibling too Angel honestly couldn't really remember as they didn't talk about them too much.

"I don't know I mean I haven't talked to either of my Chichi, I've never even called them by Otousan I usually just addressed them as Naka-san and Oshima-san" Nikki mumbled before bitterly chuckling "besides I doubt they'd accept me anyway I mean look at me, I'm gay, I'm a guy with tits that's pregnant, I've worked as a stripper and a prostitute, I've been addicted to Halcion and Xanax" a bitter smile twisted itself onto his face the expression looking more like a grimace to Angel "I'm just a fucking disgrace, Anthony, they've likely disowned me by now".

"You don't know that" Angel sat next to him "you know there was a survey done that found ninety percent of Japanese parents would be accepting of their kids being LGBT, that was for those aged between thirty and fifty-nine, so you never know they might have already excepted you I mean you coming out made headlines here and no doubt it did over there too".

Nikki simply hummed and drew his knees up to his chest burying his face in them as his ears went back.

Sighing Angel pulled him into a hug in response "we'll figure it out eventually" he ran a hand through Nikki's quills trying to offer comfort to him.

He didn't say anything when he felt tears starting to soak into his shirt.

Though he just hoped that unlike his own parents that for Nikki they would accept him.

Nikki had eventually fallen asleep and Angel took him back to Luigi's room to rest, running a hand through his quills again he glanced at the paused loading bar frowning slightly.

He really hoped everything was going to be okay...

Frowning he soon went to leave, sneering at Mario as they walked past each other.

After what he'd done to Nikki, Angel had no intention of being nice, even if it was nearly ten years ago now.

When Nikki woke up, he looked around confused for a moment before he buried his face in the pillow ears going back.

This house felt suffocating sometimes but it wasn't like he could go out right now, his antivirus had been disabled so it wouldn't go haywire like what had happened when Alastor had attacked him that day.

The antivirus system was basically the same as the human immune system, keeping game characters safe from viruses and other malware, though unlike the human population viruses could be even more dangerous, while game characters didn't have to worry about catching the flu or anything like that they had to worry about viruses that would literally hijack their mind, stripping away all of their free will turning them into puppets to anyone who would take advantage of their current state.

Nikki curled into a ball, shivering at the thought as his quills prickled up poking out of his fur, the whole idea that his mind could be taken over his free will destroyed becoming nothing more than a robot who existed to follow orders was horrifying and a source of many a night terror he'd had back when he'd been working as a sex worker, his abuser definitely would've been the type to use that virus on him should he have had the means to do so.

He shook his head taking a deep breath to try and quell the nausea bubbling up inside him.

Thinking about the past brought nothing good a lot of the time, he just needed to not focus on it as much, sure it would never go away but he needed to just try to get it to remove the claws it was currently digging into him.

When he was alone like he was he always knew that one misstep with his thoughts would cause the claws to tear into him, the sharp teeth of his demons soon joining in.

Clawing, biting, eating him alive... Nikki grimaces shaking the thoughts away beginning to rock himself in an attempt to calm down a little.

For years he'd kept trying to run away from the monsters in his head, knocking himself out with pills so he didn't dream or drinking until everything was just numb.

It never worked though, because they'd catch up in the end, with their hissing voices and knife filled mouths.

He also noticed what the behaviour was doing to his family and friends, he'd thought that they hadn't realised what he was doing to himself, how much he was trying to destroy himself to make his demons leave him alone even if only for a moment.

But they had and it was hurting them just as much as it was hurting himself.

So with Angel's help, he'd kicked the pills out completely, though until now he had kept drinking but he limited it as much as he could.

He'd seen dry drunks before and most of them pissed him off so he didn't want to be like them.

He didn't want to be the asshole that was angry and yelled at his family and friends for almost no reason.

Nikki never wanted his family especially Blue, Sonny and DW, the youngest of his brothers to see him in any sort of state like that.

He was supposed to be the jokester, somewhat of an idiot older brother who cared about his brothers.

And he did care, he cared so _so_ much, so he hid his pain from them as best he could, especially from the kids, they didn't need to know how dark the world was, the world was meant to be something magical a place for them to be able to dream, run and smile as they explored happily.

He never wanted his demons to get in the way of them seeing the world like that, of being happy joyful children.

Nikki just hoped that they weren't too upset with him not being home with them right now.

He didn't think he couldn't bear it if he caused them to be sad...


	15. Chapter 15

Nikki huffed, giving a slight snort followed by a sneer towards Mario who flinched and quickly left the lounge area, the hedgehog grumbled before slightly curling up on the couch and taking another bite of the slice of pizza he was currently eating before he frowned.

He felt lazy and he wanted to run, his code felt all jittery due to just sitting around for the past week and a half, but the doctors had ordered him to rest for the safety and wellbeing of himself and his pup so... wasn't much else he could do.

Well maybe eat some fruit or something, he could do that at least but right now he wanted meat and the pizza was the only thing in the fridge he could eat.

They'd both locked him from using the microwave even! that was embarrassing, so what if he'd put a bowl in there and it melted? he didn't know it wasn't able to be used in the microwave!

Sure the stove he could understand considering his track record but come on! it was one time!

Growling out of irritation he chewed on the cold pizza a little before nosing under the blankets he set up, snuffling a bit as he fixed up his nest.

Hearing a KFC commercial come on Nikki ended up whining "fuck...now I want chicken" he pouted though he'd deny the fact he was sulking if confronted before he just curled into a ball to try and rest a bit even with his code being all jittery making him want to run in circles around the house to just do something rather than just sit on his ass all day.

Shifting one of his ears flicks as some noises from another room though he paid it no mind at all, as long as it wasn't bothering him he honestly did not care.

Brushing a hand over the loading bar he was surprised to feel a small spark and looked down to see that it had resumed, on its own.

Was that even supposed to happen? he hoped it was nothing to worry about but he should probably mention it to Luigi later.

Sighing he then scrubbed at his face grumbling a bit out of irritation, he was honestly ready to just have this pregnancy be over already but he still had quite a while to go yet the bar wasn't even a quarter full yet, he was only like what? nearly a month in now?

"Don't even remember how long I've been pregnant for" he muttered to himself ears going back.

He really was hopeless, wasn't he? Nikki then grimaced, he needed to stop thinking like that sure he wasn't the best but he wasn't stupid, he was verbally fluent in two languages understood on a verbal level two others well enough to hold a basic conversation.

Taking a breath he decided to focus on the things he could do as had been recommended to him by Angel at one point.

He could play the piano, he could play the guitar, he was able to paint and draw, he could speak Japanese and English fluently, he could speak enough Italian and French to hold a basic conversation.

He could sing, he could dance, he could act, he made up songs on the fly, he'd raised Sonic since the younger hedgehog had been born.

He could learn any song on the piano and somewhat on the guitar just by listening to it a few times.

He was able to mostly read others emotions just by looking at them for a few seconds.

He was strong enough to kick over a lamp post if he chose to with his quills being strong enough to cut through steel.

He wasn't hopeless or useless or stupid, he'd just never been taught and now it'd been so long that it was very hard for him to learn.

Nikki took a breath "I'm not useless, got it brain? I'm not useless so stop saying I am" he absentmindedly pressed two fingers to his lips like he would've if he'd had a cigarette on him, he wanted one, not even to smoke just to have it there able to clench it between his teeth and smell the tobacco, that was enough to calm him down most of the time.

But he understood the others probably wouldn't get that, he used to smoke quite a lot, enough that if it weren't for the fact that as a game character he could have the coding for his lungs rewritten he likely could've died from lung cancer by now.

The thought made his ears go back before he decides to just not think about it right now.

Thinking about the past tended to make him upset sometimes anyway.

He knew he couldn't forget what had happened to him, but he couldn't keep dwelling on it either, he had to just keep moving forward in life.

He was going to be a father in eight months or so, he needed to focus on that, focus on making sure his little pixel was going to be safe and happy as they grow up.

Letting out a shaky breath Nikki hadn't even realised he'd been holding he sat up and looked around, this house felt too quiet.

He was used to Fleetway doing something with those damn tesla coils of his in the garage or testing out that machine made with old computer parts that screeched and whirled.

He was used to Blue, Sonny and DW playing and laughing as they chased each other around the house with Sonic telling them to stop running inside.

He was used to Sonikku practising with his friends for their band up in the part of the attic that Sonic hadn't made his room.

While he didn't mind it here this house felt empty compared to the home of his family that was full of life, he missed it and wanted to be with his brothers again, but they all couldn't risk it, if he got a shard fragment of a virus that their systems hadn't destroyed completely it would likely be game over for the pup at the least if not himself depending on what type of virus it was.

He didn't want to put them in that situation, well he knew Fleetway, Archie, DW and Sonny were safe to be around as they weren't game characters but still, it wouldn't be fair to spend time with one and not the rest.

Nikki then hugged himself, he thought about using skype or something but he had no idea how to even work the computer and they hadn't made the effort to call, though they would call his phone so it wasn't like he wasn't talking to them but he wanted to _see_ them! not just hear them!

He had to wonder, was this what homesickness felt like?

If so he hated it, he really really hated it.


	16. Chapter 16

Nikki wasn't sure why he'd decided to try, it just ended with frustration and him throwing the book across the room in an immature fit.

It was a simple book, made for toddlers with the words printed large and bold, he could see them just fine but that's where the comprehension ended.

He knew there was a word there he clearly saw it but he didn't know what sound went to what was on the page, he didn't know what sound went to what letter even! so he couldn't even try to figure it out that way either.

Curling into a ball he scrubbed at his face letting out a quiet sigh "why can't I figure this out...? it shouldn't be this difficult" he felt tears stinging his eyes and he rubbed at them trying to hold it back, he couldn't cry over this.

This wasn't something to cry over, was it? the fact that he couldn't read, that he'd never be able to read his kid a story when they asked him or read anything they write if they turn out to be a writer...

He sniffed slightly blinking back tears as more scenarios came to mind.

Them coming to him so happy about something they'd done in school but unless it was a picture or they read to him he'd never be able to understand, their confusion and hurt as to why their dad wasn't interested in their work.

Luigi would be able to understand though so at least one of their parents was smart enough to understand whatever they brought home.

Meanwhile, he was just an idiot who'd likely make their kid feel neglected for his affection because he wouldn't be able to understand if it wasn't spoken.

And what if they were deaf? or blind? maybe even both? he'd love them no matter what, but if they were deaf-blind how would they communicate?

If he couldn't even grasp simple letters how was he going to learn... braille? he thinks that's the correct word but he's doubting that now.

If he couldn't learn it how was he going to say he loved them? sure he could show them he loved them, by hugging them and showing them as much affection as he could but he knew just how much the words meant to people if he couldn't tell them... then...

Then he didn't even know what he'd do.

Nikki realised with a start that he was crying and just whimpered not even attempting to stop it as he curled in on himself quietly crying as he began to rock in an attempt to offer himself comfort in this empty house as everyone was out right now at work.

And he was just here all alone, no one to talk to or turn to.

Just alone, so very alone.

.

.

Being held close was something Nikki honestly expected but he didn't expect it from the person it was "let go" he bared his teeth ready to attack "I don't want your comfort, I might be carrying your niece or nephew but I only play nice for Luigi's sake" he felt Mario flinch and pull away from him going to leave the room.

"I'm sorry for everything....though I know it means nothing to you now" the words had been almost too quiet for Nikki to hear but they brought on another round of tears.

For nearly ten years he'd been waiting to hear that and now he'd finally gotten it.

So why didn't the anger and hurt go away? that's what happened in the shows right? they'd apologize and everything was good again, sure he knew real life didn't work as the stuff on tv did but they were fictional characters, brought to life in a human's world so some of those things did apply.

Right? so why not this?

So why instead did the pain he feels just feel even worse?

Getting up, Nikki realised that Luigi wasn't even home so quickly recording a message to tell him where he was going he left.

He wasn't going to make Luigi worry over him suddenly leaving but he couldn't stay, he'd tried to make it work to play happy families basically but it just wasn't going to work.

There was too much hurt there, too much anger and apparent regret.

Getting where he was going he collapsed into Angel's arms and sobbed into the spider's stomach while Angel carefully leads him inside.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do now, but he couldn't stay there, he just couldn't not even for Luigi's sake, he couldn't be left to his thoughts due to him being at work for hours on end surrounded only be silence and the meaningless drone of the tv.

He just couldn't it was pushing him to an edge he really _really_ didn't want to fall off of.

Nikki didn't think anyone wanted him to fall off that edge ever again let alone now when it wasn't just his life at stake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shorter chapters recently I'll try to increase the word count in future updates


	17. Chapter 17

Moving in with Angel had been a good move, even when Angel was at work he had Fat Nuggets to cuddle with so he wasn't completely alone.

Though it made him miss Muttski, he really did miss that mutt.

Sighing Nikki busied himself with cleaning and dusting wanting something to do at least though he really just wanted to paint, or draw.

Eventually, Nikki took a breath and grabbed a mask putting it on though he grimaced as it pulled his ears against his head, it not being comfortable but he wasn't taking any risks, heading out of his room he grabbed his backpack filled with spray cans and other junk he had on him, recorded a voice message to tell Angel that he was going out and his phone's GPS was on if he wanted to see where he was, he left the apartment.

His breath felt hot in the mask and fogged up his glasses making him mutter out of irritation about stepping on one of his contact lenses earlier that morning after he'd knocked both them and his glasses off the bedside table in his half-blind fumbling, squinting a bit Nikki adjusted his glasses, pausing to try rubbing them to clear them up with the sleeve of his sweatshirt though this just smudged the lenses getting him to grumble and just leave them alone for the moment though he blinked a bit and squinted more as now he wasn't exactly seeing clearly but at least it was better than seeing nothing but blobs of colour that moved, some making noise.

He couldn't even see his nose without wearing either his glasses or contacts which was annoying but at least with the contacts, he didn't end up chancing to get them covered in spray paint like his glasses though getting them in and out was a pain, the first time he'd poked himself in the eye and started crying so Sonic put them in for him.

He hadn't been little either, he was like sixteen when that happened but at the same time getting poked in the eye hurt! crying as justified, honestly, he hated that people thought crying if you were a man made you weak or made you look like a woman, it pissed him off whenever it got brought up.

Crying was a normal body function! it shouldn't be considered this type of non-masculine taboo whatever!

Muttering quietly in Japanese, Nikki took a breath and went into the store to buy some art supplies, well hopefully anyway.

He needed paint, lots of paint, new brushes, pencils, canvases, an easel, sketchbooks, maybe some Mr super clear if needed, probably did since he wanted to work on some old dolls he'd found.

He also needed more work masks, he'd been using them in place of the medical ones that you'd buy at a drug store since he had quite a number of them well at least he did, now he had enough where he could count them on one hand, so he needed more.

Mentally going over his checklists he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up getting knocked over yelping as he felt his ankle twist while his glasses were knocked off scaping lense down across the concrete making them useless when he managed to grab them, ears pinning back he hoped someone would help but while some glanced no one did anything so he just curled in on himself in an effort to protect himself from any further injury, his quills prickling up and sticking out from amongst the fur covering them.

Feeling frightened due to being blind for the moment he trembled a bit but did his best to keep calm not wanting to freak out, he squeaked when he felt a jacket be wrapped around him and him being scooped up, the scent was familiar though he couldn't place it right now but he still clung to the person anyway, whining in pain when his leg was moved "easy now" he stiffened upon hearing the voice and growled.

Mario grimaced at the growl but didn't do anything not even when he felt Nikki bite him through the jacket and puff his quills up on purpose so they poked into him.

Nikki just trembled and before he realised it, he was crying "do you seriously think that fucking bullshit apology of yours has fixed anything?!" he bared his fangs blue coded blood on them "because it doesn't! you've never owned up to what you did! ten years I waited! it should've been given when we woke up that morning" he was breathing heavily while he just heard Mario sigh "will you just fucking say something?! for once in my adult fucking life will you own up to your bullshit!" his eyes were stinging and he clenched them shut tighter.

"...I'm sorry for what I did to you" Nikki felt himself being set down on something "but I think it's too late for that now, isn't it?".

The hedgehog just tilted his face towards his feet "....I think so....".

Why? why did this have to hurt so much? it felt like his heart was being crushed...

Why couldn't he just get rid of this pain? of the anger he felt? he didn't want to feel like this anymore, he just felt tired because of it now.

"Was it worth it? pushing me away for whatever fucking reason you had?" he murmured lowly after a moment.

He hears a sigh "...no. it wasn't, never was" this prompted Nikki to just hum.

He couldn't stop crying... why couldn't he stop?

"I'm going to go get Luigi" he hears Mario say quietly before his ears twitched at receding footsteps.

Sniffing he wiped at his face, his ears flat against his head while his tail tucked between his legs.

But this pretty much confirmed that there was probably no hope of him and Mario ever being friends again sniffing he hugs himself, just wanting the pain to go away.

He just wanted it all to stop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, headspace hasn't really been the best to do any writing lately due to stress and other things hopefully I can update sooner next time


	18. Art and no this book is not dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm in a discord and one of the members in there, The Art Senpai, drew Nikki for me and no this isn't dead I've just not been motivated to write lately but I'm not out of ideas for this


End file.
